MS Plus MS2 and MS3 shorts
by Bearlywrote
Summary: Nate and Dan have done it again with their misadventures! A girl loving muscular ninjas, and masked anti heroes. Cats teaming evil to find Nate. Whats this, reboots and yokai are after him(for real this time), and MS2 is making a return with new shorts of Bearly Cuddly and Bakunyan. Canon or Bearly-canon, this is my story! Contain spoilers from all shows, so im warning you!
1. Prolouge

**MS Shorts!**

 **By: Bearlywrote**

 **Prologue**

 **A/N: This is my first time doing this, I'm sorry I didn't updated a lot this week but this is going to be a bonus for the funniest story I can make. I'm going to upload most of the short stories into here weekly (if I try)**

 **Hypyon: This is a story for us! I'm one of those guys who change sides and become like this!**

 **Katie: No! This is a story for us! We're here for the girl and our Nate back!**

 **Bearlywrote: No, this is the story for everyone!**

 **Both: who are you?**

 **Bearlywrote: I'm the creator of this Multi Surge story, you existed as savaged individuals because of me! I gave Nate the big break! I make a better version of the Mechtanium Surge season and I allow Rick to give him the way out of his world! I am the reason this story existed!**

 **Both: wow!**

 **Katie: Are we gonna have our minds erased after this chapter?**

 **Bearlywrote: Nah! I want you to suffer through this because it's all your fault anyway for calling Nate 'Average'! You need character development lady!**

 **Katie: Oh, that's cool…**

 **Bearlywrote: However, I'm going to erase that rabbit's mind yet because it's not the time to appear yet!**

 ***Zoink***

 **Bearlywrote: There! Now I'm going to finish this off! All of this is basically filler or bottle chapters, I want to have these guys shine before they're debut in the main story! Funny or not, they are stories of mine but not the characters I draw! Thank ya and goodnight!**


	2. Ice Cream Crossroads

**Ice cream crossroads**

 **All the properties (Animal Crossing, Bakugan, and Yokai Watch)don't belong to me, If there's a problem with this that I'm missing, review me!**

In the animal village where humans are a rarity, a flea market is held here today with many villagers who're selling merchandise from raccoons, foxes, a warthog, a camel, alpacas, and birds. Nate and I are looking through items that's displayed: toys, furniture, dinosaur fossils, fortune cookies, medicine, and clothing.

We came in this world for some new clothes, and frankly Nate's currency changed from world to world, it can turn yen bills into dollars, rupees into bells, and dollops into snelfuus. I was unlucky to not bring money with me, I thought that we'll survive without it, but I find him precious as a new treasure I cannot let the others keep. I wanted to go back home and find my partner and get more clothes but I don't want my friends to know that I'm changed the way I act,… the way I feel,… like a real friend will.

"I'm curious with those two merchants," said Nate, "The Nook guy and that Redd guy seemed shady looking…" as the closely eye contacts Redd the Fox and Tom Nook the raccoon. "I'm getting hungry by the way, is there a Yelp in the animal village? I want to eat the food in it's best quality!"

"Yeah I'll get some of the good stuff, wait here. I'll check if there's any fruit…" I said as I went to check the café booth, there's two dogs, one brown and golden yellow.

 _They're so cute_ I thought _I wonder if they know more about this place…_ I walked towards them and I somehow caught their conversation by the golden girl dog, "Digby, I'm serious! I just got promoted! I'm going from assist trophy to playable fighter! This is crazy coming from Waluigi!" She's barking as her friend asked, "That's awesome sis, I mean, that's great for the Master hand of Sakurai himself to add you to the main roster, and it's special that you're not a clone! Or echo fighter… but hey at least you can earn a chance to beat your boss from putting you through too much work, you deserve a vacation!" Her brother said.

"Hey! Is there a good place where I can find some great food?" I said, "Oh sure, there's an ice cream shop over there and they have a great offer for newcomers, free ice cream!" The girl dog asked

"Okay, thank you miss-" I asked but she interrupted me, "call me Isabelle, and this is my twin brother Digby!"

"Hiya! Nice to meet you! Are you interested into applying for the Happy Home Association?" He continued

"Digby!" She shouted as he asked, "what did I do wrong?"

"Stop advertising our new friends. Seriously, it's like you're Lyle or you trying to impress Lottie!" She said

"Sorry sis, but my workplace was almost empty and Lyle is suspending my job until I got like three to apply for it and I got no applicants!" He cried so miserably

"Okay…. Again, thanks for your directions, and good luck on Smash!" I answered. As soon as I left the table, she might've said 'how did he know?' Or 'how did he found out?', but I decided to head there and see what's up.

The ice cream parlor has a long line and many of them took a photo and written their name of said individual, just to get free ice cream! Many flavors are listed and I decided to go with plain vanilla bean, and get an extra for Nate if he wants one. I know I have to pay for the second one, but I'll get one for his case.

Like I thought, he's a precious little boy in the Tooniverse, and if anyone harm him by one scratch, they'll be sorry!

When I came to Nate, he's chatting with Isabelle. "So Smash, huh?" He said, "Are you getting a chance to punch the mayor in the face?"

"Yes! He put me in so much pain over the last two games, I decided to work out until my rage cools."

Isabelle said

"Nate, he's your snack for the road! You deserve it!" I spoke.

"Oh, you're too kid Dan, but I mean to ask you that my new friend has asked me to stay over at her house for dinner, if you want to have…" Nate said as he stutter slowly, "Yes! I want you to be happy, and we'll have a great time with Isabelle! We'll be doing things together around the Tooniverse and this is it! Our destiny!" I spoke proudly, as we ate ice cream towards the parlor.

Nate said, "can I get you some ice cream, Secretary of this world?"

"Yes" She barked

pop*

"Congrats on your day! You're our 1,000 newcomer for the parlor, that means you can have free ice cream for life!" The penguin proudly shouted

"What, screw the budget we have, FREE ICE CREAM!!!" Nate screamed

"Yeah!!!!!!!!" All of the animal village cheered!

(Transition break)

 **Isabelle: Thanks for reading my reaction of my Smash invitation!**

 **Dan: we'll be on more random adventures while we feast on some fish!**

 **Nate: I hope you're having a good day, (chews) anyways review!**


	3. The wearer bounds!

**The wearer bounds!**

 **(I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disenchantment, Bakugan, and Yokai Watch. This story belongs to me and I'm the first one to do the Crossover pairing with the last two shows listed!)**

Mac and Jerry are running straight downstream to catch fish from the valleys of Twilight Town, and they've failed to do so because of their wacky behavior. The fish is for the friendly American cat, but he'll just have to drink his maple syrup by itself, no food to make it better even though it's fueled with sugar sweetness.

"Looks like I'll die again but this time it will be a diabetic coma from all that syrup you've brought!" Mac explained

"But I thought if we go to another world, I might get a chance to eat some exotic food! I was wrong, I was sad for me being like this, not from fat, but from myself! They make us Americans this way!" Jerry cried

"It would be better if we get to be thieves again, I love the taste of fresh fish and pizza!" Mac said

"But Yuto told us that stealing is bad, and if we do that then he will be real mad!" Jerry said as he dried his tears

(*meanwhile in the distance*)

"There's a Yokai, I bet he'll lead us to Nate!" A girl shouted

"Slow down Hailey! I'm not really a good runner…" a boy's voice is also heard

 _Hailey? Did they mean Inaho?_ Mac thought as she pop out of the alleyway and noticed Tomnyan, The last Samurnyai, and Hottacakes with two familiar human characters.

"Hailey!?!" Mac and Jerry spoke in synchronize

"Mac? Jerry?" Hailey said in confusion

"We came here to find Nate along with you! You had us all worried, but I brought Yuto and Katie as backup! It's time for you to come home, you got all the evidence that we're looking for!" Mac explained as he slowly approaches toward a stunned Hailey Anne flabbergasted inside of what she heard. She spent a few weeks with her new friends and she thought she's still on the mission, but girl was she wrong.

"Hailey, is there something constricting you or something about these guys?" A blonde kid asked as he appeared in the same alleyway as she took. "Maru-chan!" She hid behind him. _The watches? She said that they're special for chosen people like her to see the spirits of her world!_ He thought as he grabbed his toy figure and show it off as a warning!

"You Wearers back off! This is Brawler territory!" The boy dubbed from a brand of instant noodles shout

"Why you! We're fans of the show you've come from! We're a ragtag small American group with Yokai watches, I'm Mac! The adventurous one!" Mac says in pride!

"And I'm Jerry! The human one!" Jerry explained poorly "never heard of you…" said the smart noodle

"I'm sure you're wondering if you thought my name means nothing but noodles but I'm the main creator of one of the virtual world/reality theme park, you might know me and my friends because you said you know the show I'm from!" He specially spoke

Lightning stroke between the three boys but another one is entering the fray…

"What's all the commotion?" The shady yet cold man comes close to Mac and Jerry, giving their spirit friends a chill down the spine. "OH MY GOD MEOW!!!! It's the ninja guy from the Bakugan anime cartoon, meow! Can I have your autograph?" Tomnyan gasps as he gazed upon the second ranked brawler. _Please, I don't give my autographs to Yokai, remember Shun, they're untrustworthy, they're not geniuses, they died for and reformed for stupid reasons like stealing my mother away from me! I know you love cats but that's a nekomata, a cat that both my grandpa and I don't find cute. You're better than him!_ He thought but he cannot ignore the familiar idiotic behavior along with his cuteness, and he finally answered "of course…"

"Oh, thank you very much ninja guy! I loved the show and it's one of the reasons we came to Japan in our world! Your battles with your friends are great, meow! I wish I could participate but I'm not a human nor alive!" He pouts. "You mean the battles I played? They're other ways to play the game, many artists on artists clouds have their ability to do so with their characters they like to draw. I bet you went to the world, a world that Yokai can participate in those kinds of battles either the first season one or the other three. There is other people that are like us, but have different histories and backstories! I bet you'll get your chance!" answered Shun.

"Thank you, meow! Are you planning to find Nate to?" Tomnyan asked

"Hey Tom, what are you" "please listen to my plea Jerry! He might just want to help Hailey with her mission! Nate's probably off jumping through worlds with Dan the Man, meow!" He pleaded, using Dan's old nickname Jake called him.

"He's right! We came here to find both Nate and Dan! They're responsible for all of this mayhem to happen! Our villains are teaming up with a red cat, a dragon friend of ours is hanging out with spies, and many ugly and dissatisfied cartoons teaming up to kill them!" Shun explained

"Is Hailey one of the problems too?" said Mac

"No, her own shady rabbit friend is the one that is problematic! He kept following us with his own team…" he said

"Shall we deal with the conclusion later? This chapter feels too long…" Jerry groans

"Okay, tell Hino that I'm kidnapped by a giant space bunny who are the golden tiny carrots from Pikmin 2( **which also do not own** )! I'm on a case!" She left along with Shun and Marucho until the darkness of the alleyway consumes them completely.

(Transition break)

"Do you think Nate is actually here in Twilight Town? I feel like he won't be loved by the clock tower, the vampires, this underrated sweetness of this ice cream popsicle." Yuto asked Katie with each of them carrying sea salt ice cream in their hands.

"Nah, this is what above average people will do if they plan on vacationing here, he'll probably go to a common tourist attraction like Tokyo or Paris!" Katie laugh as he might've sensed in the distance of Dreamland that a bed headed boy sneezed…

"Bless you, are you alright?" Dan asked as his appearance looked like a knight in shining armor as Nathan's clothes similar to a farmer, "I knew that staying in this place is a bad idea, the bubonic plague still exist here!"

"It's alright, it's just the bubonic gossip of me that makes me sneezing!" He laughed along with the wayward boy as they continued their adventures far and wide while avoiding their troubles!

(Transition break)

 **See I knew that something is going to** **happen with the ninja boy! I'm positive that he'll change his mind about his opinion with Yokai! Anyways Review me, follow me, and favorite, etc. I'm always up for the challenge!**

 **If you want I have my first forum to pitch in ideas for my next chapter! Check it out!**


	4. Left out(Usapyon’s Beginning)

**Left out (Usapyon's Beginning)**

 **By: Bearlywrote**

 **Summary of MS: Hailey's beginning: the two detectives hired by Akahiro Hino himself to capture Nate Adams and redraw his matrix! Hailey and Usapyon landed in Bakugan Interspace to investigate the findings and certain mysteries that revolve around the protagonist of their world. The world they're in also lost their main character that revolves around him, leading some puzzles to some people who knew him. While they're looking at the battle setting screen, Usapyon was thrashed by a stranger who surprisingly saw him, believing that he's possessing her. He shoved a toy into his chest to make him expelled out of the digital world. So what happened, let's find out!**

 **Edit: Do not own both YW and BBB! Just writing them for fun!**

Static lines teleport him out of the digital world, the rabbit boy was tossed hardly into the ground and looked at the eyes of the enemy. "You shouldn't be in the world you're in, this is my turf!" The stranger said. "I came to find a friend! Why do you don't care?" Usapyon stated

"I hate your kind! They're the ones who stole my mom away and now you're saying that you're here to stole my friends away! They're the only family I have left and you can't do anything but possess the weak!" He teleports back after he cools down from his internal rage, leaving him without his detective partner. "What the _Highway to Hell_ is he talking about?"

"Trust me, he's howling mad when he sees people like us! Ha ha!" A wolf barked at the rabbit boy.

"Who are you? Are you native to here?" Usapyon asked

"Nah! Ha ha! I'm once an alien from another world! So does she! Ha ha!" The laughing wolf with six limbs spoke. "I know that Shadow! The 3 of us in a group of 4 have died on Earth! Earth BBB3-5-07, is what we're talking about!" A female Yokai who looks like a princess out from royalty and thrives in the water.

"Where's the introduction? I'm Howling Shadow! I was once a delinquent thrashing around with toys and cards! I once hold mechanical beasts for money and fame! But I died for something that I didn't realize before, express my feelings to her!" HS asked.

"I'm Mist Pharaoh, I wanted revenge by challenging my old master, but I wanted him to disappear which leads to our deaths! The world in there used to be unstable for the death ball, luckily for my old friend, he escaped with his sister." MP explained.

"Me is Usapyon, I'm a 'Merican Yokai. If ya can say stereotypes about me then I'm not following you! I was an animal native to this planet, and I love the life I had with my friend before I died in a rocket launch failure. You can say that crash is my fault but I cannot believe this has led me to the point right now! I was supposed to build a rocket for my friend to recover his dream he and I share! But Nay! We just have to find Nate because he ran away from reality and Hailey Anne and I are called into action! Now that chance is possibly gone because that no-good-fluffin-ninja teleported me out just because I'm a Yokai, and I'm the fan favorite one of the Shady tribe!" He shouted leaving him lonesome

"I know how Lync feels now, oh sorry I mean Lynch! He's one of the traitors of our squad, I guess he's still in Moscow, Russia." HS pointed out, "he might be still glaring or protecting one of the veterans."

"If teaming up with you guys is a good chance to find Nate, then I believe this is possible! To this Earth's Moscow!" Usapyon gloated with pride, "now how do we get there?"

"I believe there's a teleportation device left over there, it's still hidden just beside the large building right here!" MP has pointed the X at the map, leading to the source of transportation.

"The device was in our possession and we hid it before we're finally confronted by our enemies." MP stated as she cleaned up the surface of the box, hiding the device's exposure. "According to the show's records, our technology is second best, but we can teleport to nearby galaxies and worlds made by artists." She continued

"Ha ha! Bro, we got your back! The Vexokai are going to be reunited for the first time since the last two seasons!" HS laughed. "The Vexokai?" Usapyon asked

"It's a custom team name Shadow made and it's the only thing that I can agree on! When we're all alive, we're the Vexos, and now we're all Yokai!" MP explained. "I see, you guys are bad but you want to redeem yourselves by finding Nate with me!" Usapyon spoke

"How did you find out that we're bad guys kid!?!" HS shrieked. "Forget it Shadow, he knows!" MP answered calmly

 **"Moscow Ho!"** The computer spoke, teleported them to the snowy city in the largest country of Earth.

 **(Transition break)**

 **"We're now in the capital of this once called a communism country!"**

"Wow! I didn't know about that!" Usapyon spoke

"About what?" MP answered

"How this country used to be part of the space race! If Professor Hughly told me this then I believe in Russian Yokai!" Usapyon asked

"Space race? Human technology is so slow compared to us!" A cocky voice sounds like a boy but wears a green armor vest, he wore only one glove with his right holding the hilt of a samurai sword, along with a body of a Rito bird person from BOTW.

"Is it to late for you to find me? But I'm sorry to say that Hydron find me first…" A pink feathered boy relaxed his grip on the hilt and introduced his story to his old comrades.

He noticed Usapyon and walk towards him, "I'm what humans called, a Yokai, a being that this ninja hates! I'm Lynch, the warrior of the Moscow forest! My wish is to protect Earth from the rival's hands!"

"Is this an excuse for you to protect Alice after your death?" HS laughed out

"Maybe, but still! This guy, he doesn't know that I succeeded giving the alternative data to the Brawlers! He doesn't know my story, all he knows now is that I used to be friends with you guys and 'He' might've told you that I died here!" He squawk

"He's Usapyon! The Yokai from another anime world! He's here to find out the disappearance of the boy that is with Dan Kuso!" MP stated

"You're witnessed him? What is he doing with him? What clothes is he wearing? And why- " HS cut Usapyon off.

"He saw us but he promised us not to bring this up to Shun! He hates Yokai 2 months after the cards fell in his world!" HS shooked as he panicked of what the ninja might do to them. "We saw the boy going to a strange store, there characters there are different from our standard animation. It was destroyed a day later, by a cat! A feline with two tails has been captured by a strange group of boys! I sense dark presence within the cat and the white haired man." MP said in her mystical flashback powers. "I saw the missing boy and Dan went in and then they're gone! Somehow the strangers must've had some technology that we possess or something, they might've done something for them to escape!" Her mystical power screen has dwindled due to the fact that it's all that they know.

"Thanks Mist Pharaoh, I wanted to find out what happened here! I just come here if he runs any further, but now he ran further than we thought!" Usapyon thank MP for explaining her witness on Nate's disappearance.

"No need to thank me, Shadow smelled them and I saw it all!" She spoke by making eye contact with him.

"Now that we're sort of together, we need to find the others, that is if they're still cooperative…" Lynch broke his silence as he wanted more help with his friends!

"Yeah, we need Volt! He's tough enough for our tank!" HS clearly states that this would be like 'Busters' or 'Blasters'.

"We need all the Yokai help I can get! Since I'm separated from Hailey, I have no choice but to rely on the deceased villains!" Usapyon quoted

"You should be our Pyrus! I mean we're all Vexokai!" Lynch answered

"Yeah, I should! Let's go get Volt and see if he can help us!" Usapyon said

MP set the coordinates to Vestal, the planet they're were born from. With Usapyon as their new leader, they'll be a team worthy to take on the living in order to find Nate. _Don't worry Hailey, I'll solve this case! I'll make sure that damn ninja won't get it our way!_ He thought

 **I think that wraps this up, I'll just write another about finding Volt or Lusterious and running into a cloned copy of Usapyon, Hypyon! I just know Nate and Dan that they'll be after them too! After all, I am the artist and writer on the artist cloud! Yeah, I gotta put this on my Twitter, Tumblr, or Discord. I'm Bearlycute64 after all, on two of them, I'm only Bearlycute and Bearlycute-art on Tumblr, and Bearlywrote here. Call me Bearly if you must, but I'll be back, I'm the manipulator of the story and I like it that way.**

 **I might add Hydranoid in this story too along with Lumagrowl in the further story, it's not a spoiler if i told you! Anyways, review!**


	5. Lusterious and Hypyon

**_Lusterious and Hypyon_**

 ** _Also by me: Bearlywrote_**

 ** _Again, I don't own both properties Yokai Watch and Bakugan! For future stories, I don't own Shadowside and Battle Planet. (I'm working on a short story featuring them later on in the sequel of Multi Surge)_**

 ** _Warning: this may contain Bakugan season 1, 2, and 4 spoilers! I didn't mention that other than the top part! And the previous stories before, but I have to take the blame for not adding it becides this!_**

 ** _Me: The more I dug deep into raw Japan Dubs, The more I learn about my personal favorite anime! It's exciting for me to keep writing stories and to draw them out! I feel so open up to my friends that I feel so proud that the fandom still exist! Even if they found Japan Dub audio in China! Anyways this is a second part of Left Out(Usapyon's beginning), I want it to be introduction of both of my Yokai OCs that's was included in team Vexokai, I hope you enjoy it!_**

(Transition break)

Scattered lines surrounded the group as they arrived at the ruined part of their home planet, Vestal. Usapyon has never been in a place that is highly filled with foreign technology and the world's infamous overpopulation. The place they're in was made for the middle class or lower, all in shambles as it seems.

"Why are we here? You do realize that we're invincible to their eyes!" Usapyon asked

"You didn't know, outside races besides humans are highly likable to see Yokai. If you went up there, you might cause unwanted attention," Mist Pharaoh answered, "besides, when we were alive, Hydron told us that Volt ended his life here."

"I'm sure we have the right address, it's says '363 Spuds Avenue'! He should be around in the wreckage! Haha!" Howling Shadow chuckled as they search for their missing dead comrade

"I'm going to look at the building over the right! Just to find any ancestral evidence of his past!" Usapyon asked as he looked at the sort of destroyed house

The photos are all about the bulky guy and his family, cracked up by all the frames that the pictures are held in. The kitchen and living room seems empty, giving it a haunting atmosphere. Most of all, the souls of those folk are somehow calling his instincts to leave in memory of their lives. His past has never included a mom and dad, all he is now is a otter who ends up in a rabbit pen, adopted by a rocket science professor. He never felt so sad that this bulky man in a name of Volt Luster, had a bad past much worse compare to his.

"It is a great understanding that you figure out why I'm back here…" a mysterious figure comes out from the dark and into the sun, feeling sad and lonesome.

"That is so deeply kind of you sir, but frankly, I have gone close! Your Ma and Pa have never felt so proud that you returned back here. But what kind of source baffles you to come back here?" Usapyon questioned to a mysterious hulking, troll like Yokai.

"The Alternative, my former master and the technical professor has developed it for them to destroy Vestal, New Vestroia, and Earth; the planets whose enemies have beaten him and his previous work. But since I sense no danger from the location it was in, I know that one of us other than me that's smart enough to send the copied plans to The Brawlers, Lync Possibly…," he said, "I'm Lusterious, I died here because of my heart is still connected to the lives here, my family used to live here until an earthquake struck at a high rate. Some kids play around here and I cringe at the promise I made to a boy, it was the day that ended me."

"It's an honor to meet you, I'm Usapyon, a Yokai from Earth, from another dimension and I wanted your help to search for a boy that's missing from the show I was in! Mist Pharaoh and Howling Shadow along with Lynch are looking for Volt, and I assuming that you're the guy that we're looking for!" He declared

"Wait, Mylene, Shadow, and Lync are here? Are they too late to find me? Look kid, I love to help you, but I'll have to be honest with you. I have a grudge against the girl, because she pissed me off by throwing away Brontes!" he said

"You can't help me because they're here helping me, you're like that ninja guy! He never wanted help from a Yokai like me, how do ya feel if you're like that guy huh?!" Usapyon shouted, shocked by hearing this catastrophe

He sighed "I don't know that Shun has hatred towards us, but I don't know what I feel…"

"Well I do! And I imagine that you're the old man during this!" ?????? spoke as he jumped down acrobatically. He is short like the 'Merican Yokai, but the strange orange-brown armor he's wearing is based off of a knight from the round table, gazing him with his three Red V eyed helmet.

"What the Hellboy? Are you standing up there this whole time?" Usapyon quoted

"Yes I am unfortunately, I came here to see an old friend. Surprisingly, I haven't seen the others in over a few years and you finally manage to find a friend that's not from here! I understand that you come from Earth" he guessed

"I cannot ask you how you die, but I can ask you why do you kill him, Prince Hydron!" Usapyon asked

"Wait a second kid, how do you know him?"

"How did you know me?"

"Before we came to this universe, The 'Merican Yokai and I watched Bakugan from all seasons! Tomnyan and I like to talk about the show, but we learn out boundaries when we found out the 'No Brawling' rule. In short, we can watch the show, but not play!" He stated, stating the fact that he knew them on TV

"Before we should wrap this chapter up, we must remove our helmets! To see our shared similarities what the re-fated script has told us to do!" He said as removed his orange rabbit knight helmet. He has ears compared to the light blue character, his nose and mouth are the same, and the things different from him are his light yellow fur, his long hair length, and he's not truly an otter at all entirely due to their equal nature.

"I'm highly proud that we're sort of alike, does this suit have the 'Invader Mode' and the 'Emperor Mode' feature? I have those, but I need the B suit in order to activate the second one!" He mentioned

"No, but I do have one feature, it's 'Dryoid Mode', and I can use my blades when I'm angry." The rabbit knight explained

"Anyways, I'm sorry for what I did to you Lusterious, but I learn my lesson by killing Zenoterrior two times and sealing my fate along with it! I was hoping that I might see you again, but here I am!" He said leaving Lusty with a smirk on his face

"Either way, you seem like a great ally! We can team up and-" he paused by Lusty as the new guy has to finish what he's doing. "The Extraterrestrial Yokai Committee didn't give me a name and I was hoping you would help me out, I got no ideas"

"How about Hypyon? It has the same amount of letters and it kind of matches my name along with the armor you're wearing!" Usapyon figured

"I like it, you make a pretty great leader and our leaders have to be Pyrus like my cranky old man and Spectra!" Hypyon asked

"Yeah, but I'm shady due to the tribes, but I can manage being a fluffing Pyrus leader!" Usapyon thought

"Atta boy! You got the courage we need! For now on, I'll be joining you guys, in order to find your friend and to find Daniel Kuso! I'm going to show The Brawlers that I changed, even though I'm dead and now a Yokai!" Lusty shout with pride as he walked out of the wreckage and into the sunlight. Somehow, he's immune to it, but that's a story for later.

"What's with you guys with saving this Daniel character? Is this related to the script you mentioned?" Usapyon asked

"Yeah, but we're all good enough to save him, he's the protagonist of this anime universe and he's the key to our survival! I read the canon script and it says that if the giant robots from another dimension came to Earth and destroy it, the allied planets will be next, which includes here!" He said

What he's saying is true, there's a villain that has the power to destroy the planet and without the main character of the story, the world/universe will ended up in pieces, but he didn't know this plan is postponed because of the missing said character. They might've been misleading the points of the script given to them. _He should read the uncanon script, otherwise we'll all be doomed, like how the main characters ended up in the doom dimension in the 1st and 4th season! This is for your own good Nate, I hope you understand how our world will crash without you!_ He thought as he reunited with the Vexokai and reunite with Lusty and Hypyon.

(Transition break)

 ** _Usapyon: and that is it for my story!_**

 ** _Hypyon: and our story!_**

 ** _Lusterious: it's all of us, don't you know that we're Yokai OCs_**

 ** _Mist Pharaoh: Yeah, and I'm impressed that she made me the only human-like character in this MS 'BS' universe_**

 ** _Howling Shadow: it's not the time to compliment on our awesome forms! Ha ha! It's time for our ending!_**

 ** _Lynch: you're right, I mean I can say a goodbye to my favorite person and that person is-_**

 ** _Usapyon: Anyway, we're done here and I get to say-_**

 ** _Hailey Anne: That's all folks!!!_**

 ** _Usapyon: Hailey Anne! What are you doing here? This is my story!_**

 ** _Hailey: Just to annoy you, that's what I'm here for! Surprisingly, you didn't get into 'Invader Mode' in the past 2 story chapters, all I wanted to say is that your story seems like a rip-off to-_**

 ** _Hypyon: (whispers to Usapyon) May I show you what 'Dryoid Mode' Does?_**

 ** _Usapyon: (whispers back) be my guest!_**

 ** _Hypyon: *Click* "Dryoid Mode!" (Grabs a blade, activated it)_**

 ** _Hailey: OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY!!! I'll be with the other guys, just do your thing Usapyon! (Runs off screen)_**

 ** _Usapyon: We'll be back in the main story, so-_**

 ** _Zenoterrior: Please Review!_**

 ** _Hypyon: Dad! Not now! (Crank his blade up to light violet) Restu lightning!_**

 ** _Usapyon: Yeah that, I'm going to the agency now and get my rocket kit! So Review!_**


	6. Social Study of Extraterrestrial Yokai

**Social Study Of Extraterrestrial Yokai**

 **By: Bearlywrote**

 **Another short with Hailey, introducing another Yokai OC, and a special ending with characters that I don't own, especially the BBB YW! I just want to speed up her story just for the action to commence!**

 **Hailey's POV**

I was outside in the battlefield in the same strange world after that night what is supposed to be Halloween, I went towards a valley-like area. My new friends are discussing about their technology to advance their teleportation machinery, I was left unintended and decided for explore in the daylight of a planet they're allies with. I want to learn more from this world's history so I asked one of the knights. One veteran from the war that took place in the valley here said there used to be hypnotized human children fighting for the rival's side and a soul out there, mourning… I went on the side of the abyss that said on where the death of one soldier took place. After looking for anyone that's unfamiliar with me and down towards my watch, I turned on the watch's lights and searched the rocky cliffs and unstable paths, ' _no Yokai_ ', I thought to myself. Until one sudden grunt from a voice that should've shook me.

"You're lost girl? You should clean up your glasses, or else you'll end up like me…" One raspy voice, sounds heavily like a man, yet unfiltered since he's a dubbed-voice man. His appearance somehow looks like a dog, a silver blonde/white haired dog. Unusual to me, is those horns on his head, making me question his origins. Aside from that, he's wearing red casual clothes, his hands and other parts of his body are armored (technically he's wearing a suit). "An I sure that they're ready done with the kids plan already, even though 'She' is dead." The figure asked

"I'm Hailey Anne Thomas, I'm not abandoned and hypnotized by the race they're once rival with! I'm from another dimension that highly ruled by Yokai under the humans' feet. I was wondering if Yokai existed here, but I was right, I have a feeling that they exist elsewhere. What is your name sir?" I asked

"Me. I'm once a member of this organized team, who started this war. I'm once a Gundalian named Sid Arkale, who was once part of the 12 orders. I failed a mission and the Emperor decided to-"

"I know! He ended you and ended up a Yokai in this no man's land!" I guessed

"No", he said, "he knocked me out in the palace, ended up in the water tank. Realized that the failed members are still alive. I escaped and disguised myself as one of the random soldiers in my side and my personal mission is to talk to Ren Krawler, he was my friend when I was alive. He bosses me around, and he really meant for me to take things seriously and failed to understand the importance of his loyalty to our big boss. The last thing I did to piss him off is to take a bakugan that was caught recently, we were unknown at the time that the being really possess something we failed to know and returned. It's suicide for me.

"I managed to speak with him, but the Emperor found out I escaped. For the last moments, I gave my bakugan to Ren, and promise to live on with his loyalty and to understand his friends are alive. I fall down towards my death, and it was my decision to do it. For the first days of my Yokaihood, I learned that my friend has switched sides in order to set things right and end the war." He finished

"I'm now a monstrous warrior to fight for the winning side, I'm Flakale!" Flakale announced

Flakale: Rank B

Horned dog with a rebellious attitude, when he possessed you. You feel overwhelmed with your inner fire yet acts like a dog.

Tribe: Tough

Soultimite: Doggone Pyro Fist

"Wow! How come I come here to see stuff. I wanted to see a dead guy and a ghost haunting in this valley but I just got disappointed over the fact Yokai exist here." I whined

"That's not the important part, I was chosen to be an Extraterrestrial Yokai!" He asked

"Extraterrestrial Yokai?" I asked

"Yes, a group of supernatural beings who's reincarnated by the souls of dead people from all across the galaxy. The committee knows about humans weak interaction to them since they're invisible to me, but the people here mostly do!" He answered

"The EYs have been hiding from mortals ever since, and I don't want to hide from the world and hide from a green ninjas dude who knows what Yokai are to him!" He finished

"I don't know much about what happened here in this show, but I want to comfort you with all my heart. I love how you explained about it in your view, that's what detectives are for!" I pleaded

"Hailey…" Flakale looked inspired

"HAILEY!" All of my friends called me, looking so worried

"Is that Sid?" Paige shouted

"I believe so" Rafe informed

"A loving Pyrus user, now a dead man. A stranger who took in a corrupted ruby and reformed it into a bakugan, you kinda shamed the beauty of the Gem kind." Spectra guessed

"I never have felt this emotion at this place, this is where Ren joined us for real this time!" Marucho reminded himself

"Sid, you brought him to switch sides, and you managed to befriend her. Hailey, has he done anything bad to you?" Shun asked

"No, I asked some knights around here and they said stories about this place, I wanted to go down the canyon to see if it was true and Flakale appeared right behind me." I asked

"I understand that he's now friendly, but he cannot join us on our mission. I might face others who have fears of me and this might hurt its reputation. Flakale, it's nice to see you." Shun explained

"Wait, I have to give her something to remember me by!" He interrupted, walked over to me, "you woke up my heart because your power is downright powerful. I give you my treasured item as a sign of friendship." He left out a coin-like object on my hand, his Yokai medal. "See ya Flakale, we'll meet again!" I called out to him.

"What's going on with the meeting while I was not here?" I wanted to ask

"The Queen, She said that the transporting method on Nethian and Gundalian bakugan are strong enough, but it's not possible for them to reach farther distances beyond our series' borders. So for the last two stops, we hope any of them can take us off the galaxy we're in and head out to where Dan might be! I hope he won't plan something stupid like escaping to CN City!" Shun asked

Meanwhile,

"Yeah! This is awesome!" Dan yelled

"How come I never know this?" Said Nate

"Because Rollercoster Super planet asked me to donate JohnnyLand and leave it there instead of letting my sisters destroy it. This planet is off the Tooniverse's official map because of fan artists issues." JJX explained

"Yeah! This is technically my favorite work I like to do my space temp jobs at! Right PuppyCat?" Bee mentioned

'AHHHHHHH!!!!!!' He singed when he talked, but we understand him very well, like Pokémon.

After the ride,

"It is nice that you guys to interfere with our travel back home after our small job, I never seen you guys before!" Bee asked

'It is nice knowing you guys, you are really cool despite the fact that you also called me cute.' PuppyCat telepathy singed

"Sorry dude, but I think you're cool!" Dan understand

'Thank you!' He replied

"You're cool too! Bye guys, JJX, Dan, let's find another awesome world to live on!" Nate pleaded

'Nate might be cool Bee, but I gotta say he's way average!' He honestly stated after the main cast got in the portal

"PuppyCat! Don't be rude!" She said with an annoying tone

 **(End Of Short)**

 **JJX: Are we going to go back to our main story now! The suspense is killing me!**

 **Nate: It will be concluded when we're done** **with our cutaway with the Lesbian Wedding Steven Bomb! We are invited and there's nothing to do but to wait for our friends to come by!**

 **Dan: Yeah, I should've brought my tuxedo, but what the hell! Anyways, thanks for the heads up on what's happening. With the main story out of whack, we'll be back on track! Now that Halloween is about to arrive** **soon! If you haven't already, check out our other shorts exclusively for this holiday!**

 **Drago: so anyway, Review! Can you help me with this bow tie Daniel, I cannot do it without thumbs!**

 **Dan: Okay, but this is the last time I'm giving you one! Yes, as he said. Review!**


	7. GummGumm Blackmarket

**GummGumm Blackmarket!**

 **Featuring the Vexokai! YAYYY!**

 **And the Problem sz,(boooooo!)**

 **Sorry to interrupt, I added a bonus chapter that is relatable to the story! It was highly influenced for me to write this out because of the repeated idea I have over this crossover. Even though it's made by a man who loves monsters pairing with human females and the fact that this story ended with a leader headed to a Atlantic coast state for a new home, you should know what this chapter is going to take place!**

 **By the way Trollhunters fans, I don't own the show, if I do then I'll be named by that same guy and have Jim ended that chick instead of his girlfriend! Anyways, Bakugan. Yokai Watch. DON'T OWN THEM!!!!**

 **Okay, onto Arcadia! 100 and something deep below!**

 **(Transition break)**

On their success of one mission, there's an anomaly in this world and they aren't going to check it out, they're here to retrieve something…

"You got the key for Blackmarket?" Resky (Resasuke) said wearing a human cloak

"Sure do, I haven't had any excitement coming from this suit and now it's time to shine!" Daichi (Pipimi) commented, wearing a man suit.

"Why are we here, exactly?" Drago asked

"You're small and highly noticeable for others here to see you that way. You're a living thing/talking toy! Anyways, we're not here to go shopping, just a small chat on some kids." Resty quoted

"And you must be very careful Dragster, the Trolls in this world love the taste of Bakugan. During those days when it's in decline, they'll gather the ones the humans threw out and sell them for food and it's a good use for their drinks!" Daichi recalled to the former monster protagonist of the show he's in.

"Okay, now I'm scared…" he shooked

"Alright, draw the semicircle around for our entrance to the lost world that is once know as Hearthstone Trollmarket…" Resky said in concentration

"We've been here before, just for the hearthstones!" Daichi spoke

The glow from the gate looks bright, but not as highly luminous as his own. They entered in and walked down the spiral staircase of crystals. The light at the end is man made, fortunately he knew that human contact was made and made this place a popular part of the town. Even though the trolls' source of light has died out due to consequences, but at least there's full of unfamiliar strangers from different worlds of the tooniverse.

"Got bows from the spy companies! Got bows that literally explode! Eat them while it last!" A female mouse with a pink-polka dot bow said.

"Originals! Gauntlets! Season 2! Battle Gear! Bakugan traps! Season 3 and 4! Metal-covered ones! Crystal! BOGO FREE! At $12!" A green troll in a tub with glowing green liquid that some beasts are drinking of shouted, just made Drago scared. They walked past by another group they have never met, yet soon they'll meet each other for real.

"Hey Master Usapyon, can I have a drink?" A monstrous large guy came over to the stand and gaze at the green ooze, a rabbit spaceman said, "Sure Lusty, since you did carry us all over to the dimensional bridge, you could get like 10!"

"YASSS!" Lusty fills with excitement as he's about to order, the green troll name Glug said, "What do ya like, you seem interested in the mechanical ones. Fortunately for you, we have a discount! All troll-like beings get a BOGO deal for just $6!"

"I just want two mugs of the stuff you're bathing in, the 'Jack fire' or the 'Genie Soda'." Lusty mentioned

"Okay, and what Bakugan do you want from them?" She said

"I want the white one which is the samurai and one that's from the third season, the dog one!" He requested

"Yep you seem to like those ones, Lumina or Haos is one of the most recommended ones! He's your purchase along with the free glug along with it, it tastes much better with it all together!" She said

"Thank you! Boss, I'm back!" He shouted

(Transition break)

"STEVE! ELI! I'm here, come out!" Resasuke yelled, as he deactivated his disguise

"I'm already here, it's kinda hard to get myself in control without Steve here. Hey, is he a Creeper along with her?" Eli asked

Resasuke replied "No Pepperjack, she's my spy friend and he's-"

"An actual Bakugan? That can talk and stuff?" Eli guessed

"No kid, I'm a talking toy that actually memes 'Andy's Coming!' like from toy story!" The small ball of fire spoked

"That's even better, you just love memes!" He screamed, leaving him sighed

 _ **Sometime later…**_

"So now that the nonsense is done, we have come to our understanding that you might have run into some unbearable creepers. Have you seen some people that are ugly beyond the ordinary?" Resasuke asked

"No, all the people who come to us are weird but pretty okay for animation standards." Eli recalled

"Bro, let me take it from here! Señor No sois Enrique están aquí!" NotEnrique came surprisingly

"Hey! How did ya came back? And- " Eli commented

"DRAMATIC ENTRANCE!!!!" He runs in front of the spy gang and dabs in front of them

"Okay, does this sound familiar from somewhere?" Pipimi asked

"Nope"

"I'm only comfortable with Dan the only one dabbing"

"Sorry about that, I guess the Bearly lady might've used that joke already!" NotEnrique apologized

"From where exactly?" Pipimi asked

"She's not going to tell and my hands are tied. So listen, Bearly is a being like no other! She told me to sell some stuff to some ugly people! I recently got a camera ready in one hidden corner and **BAM!** Possibly Unbearable members! They said something unfamiliar in Netflix and Arcadia terms…" he played the footage

 _ **'Horace, we have to make this work for the alliance we teamed up with! For us! This is our chance to kill our creator of creating us!'**_

 ** _'Yeah, like to punch him and feel what is like to be erased!'_**

 ** _'But_** _**Alfe, what if our creator and the others in studio artists clouds would figure out our plan and erase us when we entered their home world?'**_

 _ **'Silence Roba, you don't know how our drawn human emotions work! A mutated**_ **_squirrel with the same eyes as yours have better animation than ours! You should know what we all feel! Tonight, we raid the the main village from the past part of Inuyasha! We will steal children and let them admire us, or we'll make them!'_**

"That's creepy…" the small yet smart troll interrupted the silence since the video ended, "Do ya know who they are?"

"I don't recall…"

"Never parodied them…"

"I have! They're called The Problem Solverz, aside from SMFA, they're the ugliest cartoons ever to date! I'm glad it's canceled because of that!" Drago answered

"Yeah, but why are they still alive after all those years…? But I know for certain that they're after the children in Inuyasha! We have to warn them, can you contact Bearly?" Pipimi stated

"Yeah, She is in that world right now! She might've have something for her to give! I'm afraid to say this, but your friends are stuck there!" Eli mentioned

"We must be prepared for an upcoming onslaught of art ideas gone wrong! We must hurry before 'they' ever touch them!" Drago commanded

"You may need this friend! It's a Changeling stone, it can give you a human body different from us Trolls. It only works for those who aren't a troll like me! You have potential to be a spy in your own way!" NotEnrique asked as he gives a necklace like charm around his small neck.

The glow made him bigger than Dan's size, he wore a red tee, a diamond necklace, and red shorts. Aside from clothing, he has green eyes with round pupils instead of slits, golden hair (styled like his horns), and the same tanned skin as his partner.

"Let's go to back to HQ!" He said

 **(Short ended)**

 **It was supposed to be chapter 12, but I don't want to spend my time with wasting a cliffhanger. So anyway, Review and stuff!**


	8. Shattered News

**Shattered News (Prequel of both HA and U beginnings, and chap 11 entirely)**

 **Well this one's a short one, I think that's the only time for the other characters to shine and now I'm going to share them with you guys to read. Anyway, I don't own both YW and B:BB. If I do, then Nate would've marry Hailey Anne in Shadowside and how this version of MS would've happen! I want to hear the screams of old characters feel so out-of-character… ONTO THE STORY!**

(Transition break)

Cameras seem to respond well for the main anchorman, they are preparing for the Tooniverse's global news. Reports are off the hook, and a reporter from the artist world, the real world, came here with a suit and tie. "Is the set alright? Good!" ?????????? Asked

"We're live in 5, 4, 3, 2…." One of the cameramen asked

"Hello and welcome to TGN, I'm Karbonkoma and were we give out certain things related or not related to something exist in this universe! Our top story tonight was the certain passing of one comic book artist who inspired many of the other artists and fanartists alike, even being the king of cameo appearances in Marvel, Mr. Stan The Man Lee himself…" he announced

"But first, by the word of Bearly. She just received the news from a new report that is highly connected with the previous YW world news, with Nate Adams gone missing. Bearly!" The camera changed from his view to mine.

"Thanks Koma, This is just two months after when the bad guys in this world were postponing their plans. This kinda left the people to panic in an epidemic rate in this place where I'm at. In the canon script, it says there's a large white castle emerging from the ground, spouting out the chaos creatures. Somehow the postponed plan was halted for a relatable source, and evidence suggests that a protagonist is missing too!" I spoke

"You believe that this boy is missing too? Bearly, what makes you think that this is relatable to the YW world incident?" Koma thought

"You know that clue that was given to the other Yokai? The capsule to the SAO dimension? I know what that place is! Nate must've went to the dimension and met the protagonist in that Multi world I'm in here. I just have a hypothesis that if Nate breaks free from the show then he might convince others to join him in order to get rid of their old lives! Don't you see Koma?" I hypothesized

"I saw it, but can they prove it? Did they see the boy going to places?" Said Koma

"I'll ask one, excuse me sir in green? Can you explain to me in your best Shakesphere poetry of what is happening to Dan?" I asked Jesse

"No! Don't you see what happened here? I got a chance to shine and I've got no script! No Romeo can't proceed without a Juliet! I don't have the time and soul to improvise! I feel so out-of-CHARACTER!!!!!!" Jesse screamed, yet his tiny green partner remained facing the camera.

"Yeah, I felt so relieved that I won't have to hear his babbling about Hamlet, and about the boy, he was supposed to be here two months ago. Nurzak notified us that the Brawlers are coming and nobody came! I thought it was a waste of time, but others think otherwise." Plitheon filled in on his point of view of what's going on

"Well thanks for giving your thoughts and your… partner's. Anyways, I believe that I might talk to a relatable source. I've got a lot of good intel on what's next! I don't know if it comes out of the princess or an emperor but I believe that we're close and my hypothesis is going to be theorized!" I guessed

"-I'm sure that you might have something for them that seems useful. Oh hi there, is there a line you're going to give to me?" The Queen spoke

"I'm going to ask you a question about the world's 'problem'. If that's alright with you?" I asked

"Sure! Ask away!" Said the queen

"Did they told you already about Dan? What did they say to you?" I explained each question to her, she replied, "yes, there's a possibility that a boy in one girl's knowledge is capable of altering Dan's nature as a protagonist might do. He read the entire script and faced the consequences that comes in staying in the show. The boy Nate might've got us fooled for believing that Dan might've committed suicide but that's way too deep, don't you think?" She answered

"Yeah, I get that! Now I'm done here for this chaotic place. I'm going back to my routine right now. Back to ya, Sodadog!" I spoke back to Koma's view

"Thanks Bearly! Now onto our commercial break!"

 **(Transition break)**

All three boys: Akinori, Touma, and Keisuke are fighting over the last slice of pizza.

"Gimme"

"That's mine!"

"I paid for it!"

Natsume walked in and said, "Boys! Hand over the pizza!"

Touma answered, "No"

 **"SETTLE IT! IN SMASH!"** She said in the Smash announcer's voice

Akinori gasped

"Whaa?" Keisuke felt lost in thought

She did a pose and the announcer said, **"KIRBY!"**

And the three boys are doing the same thing, **"INKLING! KING K. ROOL! INCINEROAR!"**

"Settle the score by fighting against all of the newcomers reuniting with your past favorites in **SUPER SMASH BROTHERS ULTIMATE!** Now on for the Nintendo Switch, Rated E10 for ages 10 and up!" The commercial announcer said in a praising manner. Now finally show a clip of Natsume eating her pizza now that she won.

 **(Transition break)**

"AND WERE BACK! Sorry for the interruption, I feel like Twinklnyan might've like the commercial! Because of the recent update on the other hand with Paranyan, we have to cut this short. Therefore, we have tomorrow for the Stan Lee story, thank you and good night!" Karbonkoma finished with his quick end while he gets back to his dressing room.

"This is so exhausting, I know about drawing and stuff, but this segment is so tiresome." Koma gasped as he finished drinking a glass of water.

"It's part of what makes your character alive, the never ending determination. I just love to check on all to see stuff like I did with Twinklnyan! I mean, to be honest, I haven't even watched the Incredibles 2. But that old headcanon of mine really help for Jerry." I interrupt him as he spits out his water towards some of my sketchbooks and magazines.

"Hey careful! I wanted to read those headlines for the upcoming month and you know water is my worst enemy to my art!" I scoffed at him, feeling moody.

"Sorry, you really scared me and I've forgot that you can teleport with your cloud's aid." Koma recalled

"It's okay. (Beep) there's a poll I need to keep on checking. I just need to know if they either want the world of man-eating titans or the world where the monster organization exists along with Saitama. All of the others wanted me to binge watch My hero Academia! I just want to take note that you need to keep the Multi S stuff a secret when you're around with me. Right now, until I plan a sequel for this story. Say hi to Rachel while I'm not back by break!" I commanded myself and Koma and he said, "Okay, it is your job after all, helping others out by breaking the rules."

"We'll do that and we're all going to be happy with our forms." I asked

 **(Short ended)**

 **Sorry for the delay, but I got anime to fill in for the main! If it's either AOT or OPM, I'm screaming for this! Karbonkoma (Sodadog-Karbonkoma), Paranyan(Jibanyan03/paranormaldoodles), and Twinklnyan(Zayachu) belongs to their respectful owners on tumblr, Devianart, and Amino. Check me as Bearlycute, my tumblr is 4 now, follow me in bearlycute-art for updates!**


	9. Ultimeatum, not Ultimatum

**Hello friends, I suddenly decided to continue this in both of my stories!**

 **This chapter short will have characters such as ones from the sequel and now that this setting is out of the current timeline I've been doing, I'm covering Regular Show for today, even though it was finished with a satisfying ending.**

 **You can guess that this will take place after the episode...**

 **Anyway... you get the rest (Spoilers on Regular Show, which I do not own!) Don't own both Bakugan and Yokai Watch Franchises!**

 **(Transition break)**

One above average day at the park, a portal appeared with Cuddly, Gluesome (which is a yokai name for Kouzo) and Keisuke as they went to a burger truck stop. A man is standing there announcing his message on his bullhorn, "Last call for the Best Burger in the world, The Ultimeatum!"

"The Best Burger in the world... it shouldn't been universe, because that show takes place beyond that!" Cuddly complained

"I really like burgers in my world, but never this one! I usually thought Krabby Patties are the coolest!" Gluesome said

"Oh I usually eat them back at MogMog Burger, this is way packed with fattening and lots of meat..., but it looks so good..." Keisuke mumbled as he's drooling over the image of the burger in the truck

"You guys want em? Okay, but I must warn you... you'll never get another one like this for a hundred years or a thousand years, I think... I haven't even rewatched the episodes, ever since I don't have Cartoon Network back home." Cuddly explained

He went to the truck along with his kids, "What Can I get you mame?"

"Listen, I know manly-looking girl stereotypes, but I'm a boy! I'm Bearly Cuddly, and those are my boys! Glue- I mean Dan Kuzo and Keisuke Amano!"

"A Fan Artist, a celebrity, and a scaredy-cat. Since you're a Fan Artist sir, I will allow many burgers if we can satisfy you! Celebrities, such as Kuso here, can get one burger per fifty years and scaredy-cats usually get the usual 100 or thousand years, that is until shadowside officially dies." The chef gets their orders as he prepares the food for them.

"Let's wait until our burgers are done! So that guy called me _Kuso_ , it should be _Kuzo_ , right?" Gluesome corrected the chef's lines

Cuddly informed him, "Yeah, but this takes place during the last years of the original Bakugan! They know your original self at the time and they be part of a family to him!"

"Here you go guys! The best burger in the world!" The chef bows down to him

"Thank you so much!" The three thanked him for the food!

"Alright, you know what we say in Japan, Iketaki-!" Keisuke is about to eat, but the truck they got the food in was moved towards a giant pit.

"Don't worry, I'll draw him back okay!" Cuddly said to Gluesome as they're about to eat them, another disturbance has caused them to not take a bite...

"I can't believe that jerk!" Mordecai said, a giant blue jay is ranting about their gum machine-looking boss, Benson.

"Yeah! He sunk this low just for us to get back to work! He ate our burgers!" Rigby the raccoon said to his friend.

"Yeah, I wish our creator who gave me his voice and the Fan Artists would gave us one!" Cuddly overheard them and hid his face, he cannot interfere because he already done enough damage to the two worlds

Gluesome is maddening by the fact that they're upset because they don't eat their burgers, he made his choice to take a stand, he grabbed his burger and walked towards them

"Hey, did you say your boss ate your burgers?" Gluesome said to them

"Yeah dude, that's one of my reasons I hate Benson! He's so a control freak!" Mordecai said to the human looking yokai

"Yeah! Benson is starting to get sick of what we're doing!" Rigby added in to his best friend's words of him, "even though we mostly slack off and we refused to do work when something important comes in mind, like that burger we ordered! We tried to get away with it, but we had to fight our duplicates. You knew the rest."

"I'm sorry what you've been through... anyway, I was going to eat this.." Gluesome got interrupted by the two animal bros

"Wait! If you aren't going to eat this, you'll be called a chump in this world!" Mordecai confronted him

"Talking about what happened today really makes us feel a little better and making friends with you really lifted our spirits! You can't give that to us!" Rigby butted in on that topic

"Well you're right, one burger won't please you more..." Gluesome agreed until Keisuke steps in the scene

"How about two, instead!" Keisuke said to them

"Wait! You'll be both be chumps! You might miss the taste of the Himalayan ketchup!" Mordecai tried to deny that offer

"You're right, we're going to be called chumps in this world, but we're not called chumps from another!" Gluesome comforted them that they're going to be alright

They both left from the scene as the similar boss noticed them comforting the two slackers, feeling like he made this mess in the first place. He wanted to thank them for doing the right thing.

( **Transition break)**

Cuddly noticed how Gluesome and Keisuke are interacting with the other two people, he said to them when they returned to him, "I didn't do anything to make you guys do this, what you're doing is your choice, maybe it's because of this similar situation it might compare to your show..."

"It's okay Cuddly, we did the right thing and they seem happy with us making them feel better, let's go to another burger place!" Keisuke said to him

"Wait a minute!" A gum machine guy runs forward to them, "you guys don't deserve to give away the burgers, I should've have done that..."

"Who are you exactly?" Gluesome asked

"You might confuse others with the age change and the red sparkly strip on your head, Dan Kuso! But you might know that I'm Benson!" He addressed himself

 _Does everyone in this world used an 's' instead of a 'z'_? Gluesome thought

"The way you two are doing warms my heart! Your actions reminded me that I shouldn't done that to my employees, but my friends. This pretty much baffled me because my creator who gave his voice to Mordecai, made me this way because I'm a hot-tempered Boss." Benson reconsidered this as a bad move to his friends, "that's why I brought my friends here to support my decision!"

Some of his workers are weird in different forms, an white ape who skips, a green muscle-less being, a hand ghost, and a man whose head is big equal to lollipop on a thin stick.

Cuddly suddenly covers his face with his arms, "too many people looking at me..." he blushed as he's suffering from his anxiety towards fictional peers

The green friend in the nickname of Muscle Man added his boss in with his story, "we worked together to send Benson to the crash pit to order a burger for you guys! We would've called Mordecai and Rigby losers or chumps if it weren't for you, you deserve to be cool!"

"You guys are another level of cool!" High-five Ghost said to them

"You didn't let them get to me to make their day better, I'm proud of that!" Skips said

"I hope you guys deserve it! You can finally taste the Himalayas!" Pops said

"Aww thanks guys!" Gluesome said

"You guys rock! Thanks for returning the favor in person!" Keisuke added in to his best friend's response

"Well at least you didn't interfere with them, did you, Fan Artist?" Benson said

"Nah, I'm good. Taking them is bad enough as it is! I'll never lay a finger scratch on this wonderful show!" Cuddly informed them

"Well take care! Tell our friends that we left with a wonderful goodbye!" Gluesome thanked them for their gift as they prepare to leave

"I'll check in this show in Japanese! You guys rule!" Keisuke thanked them

"Bye!" Cuddly waved goodbye to them

as he drew a gateway to another world, leaving the park workers crying

 **(Transition break)**

"Guys, I'm just going to say I'm sorry about what I did, and I don't want to-."

Benson asked them at their home when Mordecai and Rigby played video games

"We know Benson, but that's not enough. The Apology and the burger giving is good, but... they gave two burgers to us, and you payed off like half of them! We need to repay their half since they were nice to us!" Rigby understood

"Hey I thought you-?" Mordecai said to his best friend

"I get my high school diploma at the ceremony before the last season happened! It said that on the script!" Rigby said

"Oh that's cool, you read the entire script! If you read the entire manual of one item, I understand!" Mordecai butted in

"STOP TALKING!!!!" Rigby yelled

"-sighs- when are you going to repay them, they already left already" Benson asked

"Only when we have another one of those mecha battles with the baby ducks!" Mordecai informed him

"Oh okay..." Benson left as he knew what they have to do

 **(MS2 Short Ended)**

 **Gluesome: Thanks for the food! -munch- So GOOD!!!**

 **Keisuke: THIS IS GOLD IN THE FORM OF ONE FOOD!!! IM NEVER GOING TO FORGET THAT WONDERFUL TASTE!!!**

 **Cuddly: Okay... food or not, like my OC self's first short with Animal crossing or the plain Hailey Anne one... but we're returning with new shorts based around the sequel story!**

 **Bakunyan: I might gonna add shorts with me and my bros! Right guys?**

 **Hebiji: Yeah! We'll purge the negativity in their worlds and other timelines with bad stuff in it!!!**

 **Ejaculope: and I'll do the violent things and that adult rated stuff! Yes kids, we're doing R-rated chapters and shorts! Bearly is becoming 21 this year and she needs to grow up sometime!**

 **Bearlynyan: excuse me? Anyway, like them, we're doing shorts!**

 **Fuu2: just so we can make some people happy!**

 **Baiporagon: Anyway, we're gonna work on the chapters of the sequel!**

 **Akunogan: So Review!**


	10. Apple Fries (April Fools Short)

**Cuddly: Well this is an embarrassment...**

 **Keisuke: What do you mean Cuddly?**

 **Gluesome: is it because OG me gave me a call that I'm needed in Japan!**

 **Bakunyan: Nah, that's a real thing. It's like the Nintendo Direct on April 1st!**

 **Hebiji: I think it's because it's Bearlywrote airing us at the wrong time! We're not even in the other world yet!**

 **Jack: you're right! Bearlywrote is mysterious that she will record us, even in the bathroom!**

 **Cuddly: Right! She got us unprepared!**

 **Keisuke: this is extremely awkward...**

 **Gluesome: Umm to you readers! This is an April Fools joke! We didn't actually prepare anything for the next chapter...**

 **Bakunyan: actually it's time we plan something now! The other half which is Shadowside will resume their part! I believe that in her last story, Jibanyan must've bury something along with Nate's belongings. You'll probably catch that next time we're truly released Chapter 4!**

 **Hebiji: I fell jealous right now... you're friends are after you guys and not me...**

 **Jack: are you gonna miss your friends...**

 **Bakunyan: He's probably inspirited by Wantston or something**

 **Cuddly: Anyway! Like and Review this... you're right Keisuke this is embarrassing!!!!**

 **(Transition break)**

 **Bearlywrote: HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH APRIL FOOLS YOU GUYS!!!! (My creations I mean)**

 **Sorry about that, I'm working on chapter 4 of MS2! If this is kinda uncomfortable, then I'm sorry. Next time I'll make it so cool!**

 **What Bakunyan said is true! Next time, Jibanyan and Whisper come back with certain evidence of that familiar face, noticing another face that is with him...**

 **Jibanyan has remembered a promise he made to himself and the friend he long lost, and promised to wear it in remembrance**

 **The chapter title will be made soon! Now, Like and Review!**


	11. MS2 Short: You Bearly Know It

**Disclaimer: Don't own all of the shows**

 **Plot: another short about MS2, this time with Cuddly and Bakunyan's gang**

 **(Transition break)**

Moonlight shines in the boy's only hot spring. Cuddly and Bakunyan are relaxing as they're talking about how their adventures go in different ways.

While Keisuke and his new friends are relaxing in the hot springs as well, talking about some things.

"Wait, So you guys are saying that you somehow ended up in the last world with no memory of how you got there?" Jack said

"Yeah, it's the truth. I never thought that I would ended up here other than following my older sister for some weird things. I mean, I'm different like you guys, I'm just scared of being part of it." Keisuke said

"I know, Cuddly may know your flaws, and flaws equals to uniqueness. I didn't know that was one of your main reasons why you're scared. My other guess is that you're afraid to be alone, and you don't believe in everything!" Said Gluesome

"Heh, I'm only afraid of being ashamed by everyone. I hate everyone looking down on me for being gross!" Jack said

"I have fears too, I feared that I'm gonna fail, afraid what would my friends do if they find me as a yokai, and I'm afraid of what my father thinks about that whole project ruined with me out of the way." Hebiji said, "but I still lived with that fear..."

"I bet it's like this, 'You got a lot of NERV coming back here looking like that!'" Gluesome joked

Hebiji laughed, "I guess it'll be like that, I just want him to be proud of me that's all"

Jack remembered, "so that's why you kept pilot the thing"

"You got that right Jack! It means I have to kill Angels, cooperative with my friends, killing some dear friends, and have mental breakdowns just to make my dad happy" Hebiji said

"Geez, you didn't tell us that!" Keisuke shook when he mentioned 'killing'

"I'm sorry. I've forgot that you're still under Development" Hebiji apologized, "I'm also afraid of hurting more friends like Rei and Karowu. You're my only friends I have left and I'm afraid to lose you."

"I have no idea Hebi, but I believe that you're not the only one who's suffering from this." Keisuke sadly spoke

"Well let's talk about our adventures! I know for sure this adventure we're in doesn't count so Jack and I explain our adventures!" Gluesome said, "mine for instance is about my story with the Bakugan! Unlike the yokai, they're cooperative with humans and they follow what the humans are leading. We did battles, fighting bad guys, and post videos of it online!"

"Mine is something Hebi and I should have more experience with." Jack said

"I'm not that type of person Jack, I just felt a bit of compassion and have some weird stuff. Like last time I was in a hot spring and something has expanded, well the only other boy in the boys area is a small penguin named PenPen, but he's not a yokai, more like a pet." Hebiji explained

"You're jumping my main topic Hebiji! Anyway, my world has yokai too, but they're raunchier and dirtier than what what you guys know, one inspired me naturally because I'm twelve and over the time I feel like garbage." Said Jack

"I have one question I still don't understand..." Gluesome said

"What is it?" Keisuke said

"How come my rival Magnus has come there?" Gluesome said

"Don't worry, he'll be okay in the end" Cuddly came over with Bakunyan

"Yeah, that Drome thing really is a good place to make more yokai!" said Bakunyan, "We made two of them!"

"Two? Congratulations!" Keisuke spoke

"Well one of them is good and it's our newest recruit! My girlfriend explained to both of us what happened! She'll be back with four new friends!" Cuddly pointed it out

"What about the bad one?" Hebiji said

"Oh he retreated away in the same path as Shutendoji!" Cuddly asked

"But I thought his name was Haruya!" Keisuke said

"That's the human form's name! Haruya Sakami" Bakunyan explained

"He has a human form now?" Jack said in confusion

"Okay this is getting me frustrated, cause I can get angry from your confusion which gives me confusion!" Cuddly felt enraged by the sensitivity that is damaged

"It'll be alright Cuddly Bear, Please don't make him confused, he gets angry and cries very easily" Bakunyan asked

"Okay so we're almost done here, I'm cooked quite enough!" Keisuke said

"Yeah, you're right. We need to get working! We're just about to set up a device to see what our new child and our Bearlynyan to see what's up to with the next world!" Cuddly said to them

"It is a miraculous sight to behold in the OG Bakugan world! Arc 2 is finally going to start there and my girlfriend is gonna crash it!" Bakunyan asked, "Besides, you all are going to be part of our great story, the story that'll heal or hurt all of your fans forever!"

"Alright!" They said

"Let's all built our Developments!" Keisuke shouted

"Yeah!" They said

"Alright, when we go to our drawn house, after we set it up, we can watch Bearlynyan on our Fan Artist TV!" said Cuddly, "and our son Cubbonyan on there as well"

The Yokai Runners are in a ramen shop as they ate delicious ramen noodles while drinking some orange soda. They still talk about their lives and their interests

"I cannot wait to see what it's like in the OG Bakugan world." Gluesome said as he ate his 7th bowl, "it's not like the Ultimeatum I ate but it's really delicious, I wish I can eat this with Shun!"

"Yeah, I could eat ramen this good without a yokai taking away my appetite, I wish my friends would eat here with me" Keisuke said

"Me too" Jack said

"Me three..." Hebiji said as they all thinking about sharing the good ramen with their former destined friends.

 **(Short ended)**

 **Just to fill in with request from someone on Wattpad! They'll be watching us live in the main sequel's next chapter!**

 **Anyway, off to strengthening the power of defeating the evil! Review!**


	12. MS2 Short: The Cathedral Fires

**MS2: The Cathedral Fires**

 **Bearlywrote: Hello Everybody! Welcome back, and I'm excited that my birthday is coming on Wednesday next week!**

 **Cuddly: Well Happy birthday to you, Boss!**

 **Bearlywrote: Not yet Cuddly!**

 **Cuddly: Well Happy Unbirthday to you, Boss!**

 **Bearlywrote: -laugh- Well because of this short, that's a whole lot better!**

 **Cubbonyan: Is this about going to the Disneyverse?**

 **Bearlywrote: YES! like I said in the recent chapter with pokemon!**

 **Bakunyan: well I couldn't be there along with Cuddly Bear, I gotten myself into so much trouble since one of the hands finally took the Eva-1! Plus, many weird yokai are after me along with friends of Jack!**

 **Bearlynyan: Baku... Anyway, I Don't own everything! You got that?**

 **(Transition break)**

-In the cloud portal-

"What the heck is going on!?!" Dan cried as he was carried by Baiporagon, as he and his darker brother has reunited each other into one two-sided yokai hybrid

"Dan! I'm glad you join us once again!" Nate said

"Hey kid, I don't remember seeing you in all of my adventures, can you tell me what happened" Dan replied to his forgotten friend's responce

"Oh yeah..., You got your head replaced with Canon memories..." Nate said

"Canon memories?" the kidnapped boy spoke

"Oh you guys! Well hello to you Dan, my name is Bearlycute! I go by many names: Bearlynyan, Bearlywrote..., you get the idea" I introduced myself in front of Dan again like one of the resets from Undertale, without any sense of Deja vu

"Can I call you Miss Bearlycute?" Dan said to me, seeing me completely human

"If it's alright with you!" I told him, "I came to pick you up for a little adventure"

"But I thought my rival was going to be kidnapped!?" Dan pointed this out since he head straight to the problems right after he read the whole script

"Plus there was supposed to be another masked character right after this but they already was!" I answered, "you can't see her cause she's invisible"

I took out my tablet and shown them the image of Shadowside Jibanyan wearing a familiar mask Dan might be aware of, the mask from a man who wanted to give up his life in exchange for Dan's happiness. Nate can see the altered feline eating chocolate supreme ice cream by a large bowl with several different bakugan that he didn't recognized

Dan said, "All I see is ice cream and the Nonets chilling! Wiseman is not present here, and all four robo creeps are really dead"

"Yeah, they are dead. Bearly is trying to save you for something," Nate replied, "I don't think Jibanyan wants revenge, I think he's teaming up with them just for freedom and find stuff to get out of boredom"

Baiporagon asked me, "What if Jibanyan is followed by a mysterious voice and knows about your plan mom?"

"That would be possible, Jibanyan might have connections with the masked rival hanging onto him for 30 years" I hypothesized about the Shadowside-verse Jibanyan

"What's that light mom?" Cubbonyan said as he interrupted our main topic as we see light from the end of the portal

"Notre Dame, Disneyverse" I spoke softly

"You mean like the cathedral in Paris with the hunchback, mom?" Cubbonyan added

"Yeah..." I said, "What I'm about to show you is a lesson about how harming one person or place affects another, only in both the Nonfictional world and the Tooniverse"

We exit out of the cloudy portal as we entered in the world branch of Disney. It's effectively growing with the properties they had: Pixar, Marvel, etc.

Many of which are fully drawn from the books and made from CGI. Ranging from Aladdin to Zootopia, are now gathering from the place where the fire took place that is part of the movie, part of a home, a heart, and a large impact on certain history.

Some of them standing in the stage displaying an important speech. There was important people such as a married couple, a captain of the guard, a gypsy, and a child of their own.

The rest of them are important as well, even though they are funny and kindhearted. There was a joker with a puppet in his hand, a goat, three gargoyles, and a crippling hunchback with a disfigured face that only see the innocence of the fellow members of the community

"I never thought that fire would ever reach here either..." I told myself

"The Notre Dame fire happened in the Nonfiction world?" Nate guessed

"That is correct, for eight hundred years, it stood against several wars and massive destruction it laid at the steps of the church" I explained, "in my home world, a mysterious fire came and destroyed the roof of the building. People say that they have recovered some historical texts, but we can never forget how much of hell have my humanity has faced through..."

I kneel down and pray as I beg god not to lay damage upon certain people with horrible pasts, even with mine.

-flashback-

I was in my real form playing with a teddy bear I love and cherish.

Two bullies came and poked and throw stuff at me. I ignored the pain they threw out, _I wish they knew I'm autistic_

The next day is the last straw for me as my anger erupted after they tore my teddy bear in half.

The top half of the bear is staring at the abuse I've been through, the dark aura awakened it and possessed her to punch and bite the tormentors who harmed her life. The bear accepted her as a friend and longs to make sure the humans they admire will be her friends.

The Bear and I fused together and created my persona of the Tooniverse, Bearlycute. We must meet our goal and take care of the rest

-flashback ended-

I glanced at the ruins as I was done praying as the fellow victim of the fire came on stage with a heartwarming speech

"I care about the place I'm in, for more than 23 years now, not only is the bell towers, but the homes for the statues are gargoyles the engraved and sculpted are burned by the causes from the fires from the mortal world. I now know that out there is far more dangerous than the ones we've faced, but nothing is more deadly than the effects of the Nonfictional world. The natural fire is a forceful nature that real-life inspired artwork would be vulnerable to." The hunchback by the name of Quasimodo has responded with the questions humans and animals might want to gather

"What's going to happen to you while both Notre Dames are being rebuilt?" The reporter asked the bell ringer

"To be honest, I don't know what I'm

supposed to do. My home has been lost in the fire and I have less thoughts about going to my friends home..." the deformed man said in an unsure tone

I raised my paw to give Quasimodo an answer, "How about you should visit certain towns and cities. I bet Disney would like to get to know you better!"

"I think that could work, times have changed for the better for Disney. Many people were accepted for being different and heck, many woman are starting to man up with girl power! I should see the rest of the branch, to see the Development the creators have made for the worlds they have formed!" He said, "I should make wooden models for every single one I've met"

Everyone is starting to aid in the hunchback's quest as his friends agreeing that he'll fit in with the rest of Disney

"Even if they wanted to ignore, they cannot forget about it. I see the inspiration that you're going in Miss Bearlycute!" Dan said as he saw what my plans will be.

"I understand Dan, do you see everyone here?" I told him

"I see everyone, they're some empty spots there! Are the spirits in the movies came here too?" Dan gasped as he knew what kind of trouble he's in, "You kidnapped me before?"

"Well not exactly, you've been Spirited Away!" I told him, "but that's enough for that, my real form is heavily exhausted from all the work I've put through"

"Cubbonyan, take us somewhere new and dangerous!" I asked my son

"Yes!" He drew a another circle in his tablet and he knew that the portal would appear below them

They all agreed and hopped down in the cloudy hole where all the wackiness roam

 **(Short ended)**

 **This is so tiring! I was just working on it and many stops have been bothering me mentally and physically. I've been walking around in a hot sun in an amusement park with my boyfriend and I feel heavy in pain with all the paths I walked and rides I waited for! (Curse you campers, clubs, and field trip students)**

 **Anyway while I recover from the pain and got enough rest, I might continue writing another chapter or short of Multi Surge 2**

 **Anyway, Review! See you next time!**


	13. MS2 short: Having Joes, Stabbing Foes

**Bakunyan: Hello kids, let me remind you that this is A NSFW CHAPTER! 18 ALLOWED! ADULTS ONLY!!! SEEING THESE LETTERS ON THE SCREEN MEANS THAT YOU SHOULD STOP READING RIGHT NOW AND UNDERSTAND THE GUIDELINES!!!!!**

 **Hebiji: you don't have to talk that loud, I know there is such thing as a Loud Family, but why do you have to be Mr. Resetti from Animal Crossing?**

 **Jack: I guess that's the way to get the kids attention because they played Animal Crossing! Or possibly Pokémon, remember our little chapter we're in that you turned into The Devourer/Eva-1 serpent?**

 **Hebiji: oh yeah... don't remind me of that...**

 **Bakunyan: If it makes you feel better, I got tickets for Detective Pikachu!**

 **Hebiji: LETS ROLL WITH THIS CHAPTER!**

 **Jack: Okay! Bakugan Brawler Boyfriend of Boss Bearlynyan and Herself does not own Yokai Watch and Bakugan!**

 **Hebiji: AND THEY ALSO DONT OWN EVANGELION AND BIG MOUTH! WHICH IS WHY WE'RE PAYING JACK'S FRIENDS FOR A LITTLE VISIT!!!! DETECTIVE PIKACHU!!! I better call my it's-from-the-end-of-the-story-spoilers friends!**

 **Bakunyan: Nice save!**

 **(Transition break)**

—————————————

One moment back from the town of monsters, Lord Jibanyan and his friends are checking out the witnesses of their encounter with Keisuke and noticed that they got no clue to where the Bearlynyan yokai was headed.

The only thing that stands out the evidence is the impact that the creature has crashed landed, the scent of the boy has faded and all that is left behind was his overstretched shirt and pants, and the faint traces of sparkling red slime has been seen in some spots.

"That checks out. Natsume said that her brother killed a boy from another world as a sacrifice to the Bear beast. She said that he inserted his soul in artificial slime, and possibly become a yokai that's like a Dragon-Type Pokémon such as Goomy." Lord Jibanyan looked back at the clues as he is Detective Jibanyan

"That's an outstanding theory, my Lord!" Worton complimented him with such kind words, "I believe if you have given another chance, then you should be as well in live-action movie as Detective Pikachu!"

"Man I really wanted to see the movie! I'm not really a Pokémon fan but I love Ryan Reynolds and his way of Deadpool humor!" Betadron said with laughter

Lord Jibanyan noticed some drawn marks around the pavement and placed his hand on the floor..., "Hmm, if I'm correct... this might lead to the asteroid belts where the Bearlynyan has stopped. The others have been exit holes from the world of raunchy and disgusting yokai."

"How do you know?" One of the Nonets said

"The helmet spoke to me, the vision it had has gave me sight..." Jibanyan answered

"You mean you saw the aura thingies?" Ballista added

"Exactly!" The transgender cat lord gave the antiheroes a clear answer, "Follow me men! We'll make sure that your purpose is great!"

"Oh did I forget to mention that the ones we're supposed to summon back several times has been killed by one of the Bear characters?" Worton pointed that out to his lord.

"Really? I remember watching that part with Usapyon! We started to go on binge-watching dates and we watched a lot of Bakugan! Even Hailey joined us in!" Jibanyan felt surprised that another bear character has done something otherworldly impossible.

"Well let's get another break! I'm feeling tired about this mechty D-troyer talk" Razenoid yawned

"How about several rounds of coffee?" Jibanyan asked

"I can have a cup of Joe!" Hailey said, appearing out of nowhere

"Is that you Hailey?" Jibanyan noticed her younger self as her friends are doing the best they can as monsters to gather evidence of the missing boys

"Yeah! Chi-watch!" She said it with her signature greeting

"Is it similar to the Dramatic Entrance Dab?" Imazak replied

"Nah, it's something canon like my script!" She answered, "anyway, is your Nate in Shadowside kidnapped as well?"

"My Nate is okay. The problem is that his younger son is kidnapped along with the reboot version of your friend!" Jibanyan added, "Keisuke and Kouzo has been kidnapped by a cat creature that transformed himself into a bear while unleashing his shadowside. Along with more evidence, another cat who cosplayed as your friend has kidnapped two other boys from other shows that hit the adult rating level.

"If we cannot stop all of them, it would be the end of everything! No resets, no redos, no time travel! The Bearlys will take over the catastrophe and no other Artists have the ability to harm them as it's so, they have only positive comments and likes to their creations!"

"We must stop Bearlywrote for not letting our Dan taken away again! We already took away his non-canon memories and removed his ability to see yokai! We've dealt with the guilt of being assholes to him earlier in Arc 1, but it was the Creator's decision to make us doubtful to our leader's decision" Kappacho confessed

"Your Creator?" Hailey asked

"Atsushi Maekawa. Our creator who made us do what we do, they were the heroes and we're supposed to be the bad guys. To be honest, if the Creator made us good and find our Development easily, we wouldn't have any Fan Artists who would force us to develop our Development illegally" Betadron explained

"There is such thing as Illegal Character Development?" Imazak said

"I remember what my master once told me, Illegal Character Development or "ICD" happens when two beings from both worlds have developed a great friendship and grew too comfortable around the population. This leads to weaker relationships with friends, gains overpowered confidence, and became inseparable that the other worlds pulled them away by force." The cat lord mentioned it, "you know the reason why I'm wearing that helmet!"

"Yeah and that explains the Nonets, but we should probably go somewhere-." Imazak gets interrupted by a Dryad, "Who wants more coffee?"

"Oh totally! We'll have a cup!" Kappacho requested for a cup of great coffee

 **(Transition break)**

-in the cloud portal to the town I never knew back at Chapter 2-

"I'm so gonna get my revenge!" Jack grinned with anger as he saw a worrisome snake shaking with fear, "you don't have to kill everyone you know"

"I know... I'm just wondering why you wanted to kill them now then you were before" Hebiji stuttered

"Well for starters you can't dump dirty socks filled with tons of your semen on a dead body, otherwise you might get arrested for something you didn't do!" Jack mentioned

"Wow!" Hebiji felt surprised, "did that happen when you were alive?"

"Yeah, that's why it's best to do it this way. I'm a yokai with less to no shame!" Jack declared

"What will I do?" Hebiji asked

"Your shadowside is Bazakari, you should turn into him and distract hundreds of people from doing something fun and entertaining!" Jack explain his plan to his friend

"Yeah, I can cause some distractions!" Hebiji understood his plan

 **(Transition break)**

-back in the world of Big Mouth-

"I can see it right now! Those episodes there were evidence that Andrew must've died and became a yokai!" Connie pointed to the Jibanyan flashback in the 25th dubbed episode of Yokai Watch.

"Even if he became a yokai, that wouldn't explain why he committed suicide. It's not that kind of "13 Reasons Why" Connie, I know that the breakups Andrew faced break his heart indefinitely!" Nick said in denial

"I know baby, if only there is more evidence! I could call Maury and tell him about this while I'm taking a bubble bath." She moaned as she headed towards the bathroom

"Man, I wish that there is someone other than them that they would explain why he died!" Nick changed the channel to the news and he noticed something strange as he mysteriously saw a giant snake in the recording

"This just in, at a local Walgreens, a mechanical giant snake has appeared out of nowhere and he's carrying one of the employees. Due to the employee's mental state, he's doing just fine!" Said the reporter

"Look at me everyone! I'm flying! My girlfriend has noticed me flying from there! Hi! I'm hope that Rick the Hormone Monster saw me on TV!" The man carrying on Bazakari's jaws was his former coach Steve.

"You're the man Steve!" Rick came in the living room and saw the news

"Hey Rick, what are you doing here?" Nick noticed

"Oh I was gonna ask you to change the channel and turn to the news but you must've got ahead of me!" Rick said in a gibberish old tone that nobody can understand him

"Yeah, but I'm still sad about my friend's passing. Connie said that a yokai was involved, but I disagree." Nick answered

"You're right! She's right! It must've been a Fan Artist or what I've heard, an OC Artist!" Rick witnessed

"Yes! I see a bipedal shameless cat with his bakuclip belt off, reveling his privates in front of the world. He might definitely get laid with a pretty girl with his pure hardened penis of a non-neutered cat." The Shame Wizard came uninvited, tried to fill in with the clues

"We only serve that kind of content on Playboy Magazines!" Nick felt disgusted with the explanations of one cat's shameless behavior

"Oh yeah the thing!" The wizard reminded himself that he's off topic

 **(Transition break)**

-meanwhile in Andrew's old house-

"I can't believe it has been so long since we have that funeral..." his mother cried as she's cleaning the kitchen

"Well I don't even care about that boy! He deserves to be dead since he was born!" His father yelled at her

"You don't even care about him! He won't forgive you if you don't love him after death!" She screamed back at him

"Does karma reflect that onto me? That boy is dead, I don't care about what everyone has to say about it!" He yelled back at her, causing her to leave

"I don't even know why I loved you! I'm going out!" His mom declared

"FINE! YOU GO TO HELL THEN!!!" He's gotten angry over the thought that they've lost their child

"Maybe I am a bad father and a bad influence to him, maybe he killed himself because of his way of life he's facing..." his father admitted his personal feelings that he never cared about his own son, like the silverback gorilla in Tarzan when he never admitted a human child as his own son.

Jack is hiding outside of his old house, holding a knife behind his back and cries from the words his father have said about him. "I'm sorry dad..." he quickly lunges on top of him, covers his mouth and stabbed his skull, quickly ending his life without taking a soul

"It's for my own reasons to move forward." He somehow grasped at his heart as the darkness took shelter from within, "I must enjoy my life before everyone else noticed that it's my fault"

he went to the house of his ex-girlfriend, Gina. He noticed her asleep as she's mumbling about herself and her new bestie. He grinned with anger when she broke his arm, accused him for making girls users for his toxic habit of ejaculation, and broke her TV by mistake.

"I'm not letting you continue on ruining my life Gina!" He stabs her in her large head, then stabbing the heart several times, used his strength and mouth to pull out her arm in a savage way, and stabbing her back until she's immobilized and lost her heartbeat and pulse.

Prior to his next objective, he abuses the corpse and makes love to it, letting his junk squeeze through the cold vagina of a cold-hearted girl. He maybe careless about him being filthy, but he's a yokai now and nobody is arresting him for something like that.

"Well at least we're even then!" He left her alone and dead as he is headed to the next house, his crush's house.

He went inside and searched for Missy, but she's about to head out to bed and about to take some medicine. Sleeping medication, he bet.

He has something he carried on him during the trip to the general store for horny horse riders and bought date rape drugs called "Fanart Flake", the best part is that they're free and Bakunyan allowed him to have it in case he wanted some joy time.

He placed the pill in the list of medications she's about to take, she took it and she went to bed as she grabbed her photo of her ex-boyfriend

"Oh Andrew, if only you were alive still..." she fainted as she felt helpless about her lack of ailments that made her happy

"Missy, It would be an honor to understand your love for me." She was hallucinating and saw Jack as his own deceased friend. "A-Andrew?!"

He tied her up and he placed his manhood within her as she's screaming while the tape is covering her mouth, she begged him but he wouldn't listen, "I loved you ever since this show happened in episode one! Since you broke my heart, I don't want to live, I met a friend that has the same feelings as I do, and he's from a world that I don't exist from. **My purpose is to be me, but not becoming someone I'm not! Those who see us wrong deserves to die but I loved you, I must spare you!"** His voice changed along with his body. He became hairier and hornier that came with a sexual appearing suit.

 **"But I'm not your same man anymore, I'm The Jacklord!"** Jacklord announced himself as he unleashes his own shadowside

She somehow removed the tape, "You are not the man I fell in love with!"

 **"You're right. I must show you and all in their place! Like the old man and the girl who ruined me!"** He slapped her unconscious and makes a leave to contact Bazakari, **"We're leaving now. Drop Coach Steve and make a break for it!"**

 **"On it. Jack!"** He dropped the disabled character as he turned back invisible

"Hey, that was fun Mr. Snakeman! Where did you go?" Said Coach Steve as he's searching for his new friend

-later-

"Have you done your job?" Hebiji said

"Yeah... sadly, but the new me is what my friends like! My shadowside has been unleashed and Jacklord would be pretty useful if for some reason my friends are cornered by titans" Jack said

"Well at least you gave me an easy job!" Hebiji laughed

Jack drew the portal back to the AOT/SNK world when Maury and his friends saw what they are, "I see what they're doing! That girl has probably turned him into a yokai to get him evolve through ICD!"

"That's horrible! Season 3 is about to appear and she killed him for something!" Nick figured

"Something that involves giant robots, OGs and Reboots, spin-offs and recurring characters!" Said Maury, "something that involves my old Dan getting his "sight" back..."

 **(Transition break)**

-back in the cloud portal-

"I can't believe it! I'm the third one to unleash it! It's like I'm Cole from Ninjago who unleashed his true potential!" Jack grew way excited about it and he danced around with Bakunyan's pen.

"Hurray! Hahahah!" Hebiji joined in and did a group dancing circle, but their mischievous doing dropped the pen into fictional space

"OH NO!" Jack screamed, "Bakunyan's gonna kill us if he finds out we lost his pen!"

"I know, but I guess we have to face him and explain it when we get back to that world..." Hebiji admitted

"Yeah..." they both lost their smile as they're headed back to the world the master is waiting

 **(Transition break)**

Bakunyan's pen has one use left, the item fell onto a planet covered with the blood of the fallen remains of humanity.

The blood noticed the pen's potential to recolonize the planet with different entities such as monsters. If they reborn as monsters, then so be it.

The whole world has been transformed into yokai and the people there have one objective, to bring back the traitor from the recent movies!

 **(Short ended)**

 **Bakunyan: Well that explains a lot!**

 **Hebiji: Yeah, we're sorry that we played hooky**

 **Bakunyan: it's okay, you managed to distract the people from the real thing like the EXIT team in Battle Planet! Better yet, my friends both have shadowside forms now!**

 **Jack: Don't mention it! I did all the hard parts!**

 **Bakunyan: anyway, I hope you learned about ICDs it's a common practice for the writers out there who would quickly borrowed their characters and made them way stronger.**

 **Jack: Yeah!**

 **Hebiji: REVIEW!!! NOW I WANNA WATCH PIKACHU!!!!!!**

 **Bakunyan: I should've bought the other movie tickets...**


	14. MS2 Short: Saraza- Oh Hell No!

**Bearlywrote: While you're waiting for the hype I'm writing, I've gonna added this cringeworthy R-RATED (involves butt stuff) short about the strange part that kappas actually do for a living.**

 **Hailey: Wait! Are you saying that we should be doing the farting thing?**

 **Bearlywrote: well no, that'll be gross.**

 **Shun: this is very alarming, I've never seen a kappa in a while.**

 **Bearlywrote: well I would like to tell you what show you all be in**

 **Usapyon: is it the one with the cute Neko musume?**

 **Bearlywrote: Nah, Sarazanmai**

 **All 4: WHAT!!!!!!**

 **Bearlywrote: I DONT OWN THAT R-RATED GAY, GENDER BENDER, KAPPA YOKAI, OPPOSITE OF SAILOR MOOM ANIME WITH LITERAL "REAR" HOLES! Plus Yokai Watch and Bakugan...**

 **Marucho: Wait so does that mean I would-**

 **Bearlywrote: -erased their memories about the opening credits-**

 **Hailey: What just happened?**

 **Bearlywrote: Enjoy!**

 **—————————————**

In the small part in the city of Japan, Hailey decided to go on a different route to find Nate, if she's lucky, she'll bring back two of her boyfriends.

The group of four are searching for their stolen friends yet again from the clutches of my furry paws. All the people here are just movable sheets of paper and some of them are drawn human-like with paper seals in front of their faces.

According to Usapyon, this world also have yokai with the majority of kappas and River Otters. They all noticed the background is roaming with decorations of little green men with dishes on their heads.

"That kappa fest sure looks dandy, this pretty much looks like it's based off the actual Japan" Said Usapyon

Something happened on the announcer of the TV, a strange idol said that bakugan are lucky items that you can take selfies with. Shun finds it cringy about the idea of taking selfies with your bakugan, and that he has a few bakugan with him.

It is the weirdest thing around that this anime is one of the beautifully animated creations, good songs, and how crafty they are with their characters.

What makes it so weird aside from all of this?

This happened.

A sudden emergency happened as all of their bakugan are floating away by a mysterious force.

"Guys! No!" Shun yelled as his bakugan are floating away

"Oh no! Lumasan!" Hailey yelled as her partner is floating away from her

"Git back here you little-!" Usapyon fell as his bakugan collection he carried with floats upward along with the rest

"We gotta follow them!" Marucho ran towards his bakugan as the others followed him, but the passage was blocked by someone else

A white being with a dish oh his head and the two boys around the same age came around the path that the bakugan are heading to.

The white one said, "I've known what you're getting, but you must do something for the absence of Enta!"

"What shall we do to get our bakugan back?" Shun bowed to the heir of the kappa kingdom

"You must defeat a kappa-zombie in order to get them back! Who is willing to accept my offer by teaming up with young Kazuki and Toi?" The white prince asked them

"I'll go!" Marucho asked the prince

"Very well... DESIRE EXTRACTION!!!!" The kappa charged right into the butt of the top aquos brawler and he screamed while his clothes are stripped from him. Swallowing alive by a yokai that can remove mythical balls within the anus of a normal human.

"GAHHHHH!!!!!!" Marucho screamed as his shirikodama has pulled out and becomes a kappa, way different than his yokai form, Kappacho. He's so chibi-like yet he sees the other ones that turned into kappa such as himself.

"Well since this is your first time kid, we'll give you the lyrics to the song and the dance moves, along with the power techniques!" Kazuki said to him, "oh and you three can be the back up singers!"

"Okay!" The three of them hop onto a wagon along with the other kappas as they ride towards the enemy that has a desire for bakugan

-dancing sequence-

-starts singing-

"There's something I have to take back!" Marucho sings the main as Toi, Kazuki, Hailey, Shun, and Usapyon sing as backup, "Bakugan Toys!"

"Before the one like finds out."

"Bakugan brawl!" The bakugan-like kappa-zombie spoke as he denied his reveal of his secret

"There's something I have to take back!"

"Bakugan Toys!"

"STOP! NO ONE HAS TO KNOW MY SECRET!" The enemy yelled as he prepared his attack

"No one can find out... about this secret!"

"Go Grab It!" The Prince sings as they progress on fighting

"You and I are supposed to be connected" the trio are united as they spin rapidly while they're flying

"Bakugan Brawl! My sister showed me this anime and I loved it!" The enemy said as he threw in attacks, knocking down balls of bakugan.

"Desires... we have to find out the meaning of life!"

"Brawl! Brawl! Brawl! Brawl! Brawl! Brawl!" The enemy repeatedly threw out monstrous attacks as the kappas brought up their shield, "My sister isn't interested in that stuff anymore! I want to be happy to watch it with her again!"

"Burst...

swim through life and grasp the success,

you can believe it's love!"

"Brawl Brawl Brawl! Brawl!"

"Soul on a dish, stack your plates

Catch the ball, yank it out

Grant your wishes, Sarazanmai!"

They fell on the ground after they did their water attack on him, they landed behind the kappa-zombie and posed, "nailed it!"

"Don't you dare pull my bakugan out of me! Back I say!" The enemy yelled at them

"You may be bad about stealing the bakugan from all ages, all of that just so you wanted to please your sister again with the fandom of the anime!" Kazuki and Toi launched Marucho up straight to the butt of the enemy as he grabs the shirikodama and pulls it out, making the bakugan kappa-zombie making a most-embarrassing-moment face...

"WE GOT IT!!!" The kappa yelled as they got the enemy's shirikodama

The shining light erupted after they grabbed it, "let's watch this episode in Japanese! I've heard different names and voices on there!" The character said as he pleased his sister with the remote

"I see, he wanted to show her some bakugan related stuff as repayment for joining the fandom he's in." Marucho founded out the real secret behind the person's desire

"My secret got out!!!!!" The enemy exploded with tons of water flowing everywhere.

"SARA!"

"SARA!"

"SARA!"

"SARAZANMAI!" The mark of their plates on the head flipped upside as the aquos brawler swallowed the ball and form a syncing phase, making all three turned human.

As they were progressing, the mythic ball the boy swallowed has been leaking and has some of his secrets pour out.

-flashback-

"Are you sure this procedure is going to work Spectra?" The boy was in a lab as his best friend was drugged to get implants of canon memories

"Of course" The black masked man operated a helmet and attached to the teen's head

"How do... I've met... Shun at..." the teen dosed off as he's trying to find the memory of how he met his first friend at

-flashback ended-

"No, I really wanted to ask you that Dan!" Marucho gasped as he's synchronizing with the other boys

-another flashback happened-

"How does Dan have put through?" Shun asked his friend

"Not good. He's trying to remember how you guys first met? It is that one with yokai..." the prodigy admitted to his ninja friend

"Hey guys! That feels like a good brawl! Did you ask him about our day we first met memory?" Dan said with bandages on his head

"Yeah... that memory... we've met at a temple one time and... you're doodling a dog statue... soon after... we've become friends..." Shun breaks as he held back tears, he dashed away and the amnesiac teen is confused about why his friends are crying about his forgotten memory, all he has now inside are stuff that isn't real to him.

They now regret being the "heroes" here...

-flashback ended-

"IVE LIVED IN EXTREME PAIN!!!" The shirikodama is left in care as it's swallowed by the kappa prince.

"Desire extracted..." he said

"My dead life gauge is zero..." the spirit of the bakugan kappa-zombie has been ascended to heaven

-later-

"Man, I didn't realize that boy you're searching for has a past history with yokai..." Kazuki noticed the secret the mysterious gang has been keeping

"It's not as worse as mine though..." Toi doubted it

"Dan used to see kappa like you guys, but he broke free from our creator... so the court decided to remove his ability to see spirits and every memories of it..." the boy was crying by the thought of it, like Dan somehow has Alzheimer's disease.

"We're sorry we dragged you into this when you're getting your bakugan back... I'll grant you something for you to keep" The White kappa prince, Keppi, apologized to them as he gives the InaBrawlers the Dish of Hope.

"Oh my it's gold this time!" Keppi got surprised as well as the two boys

"I don't really need it for anything..." Marucho thanked him for the offer

"No no, you deserve it! The prize is good enough for someone to put you in someone's ass" Kazuki offered him the dish that granted one wish, any wish he wanted.

"Okay, I'll hold onto this. Just until something happens in a while." Marucho thanked them again for bringing the enemy down to bring the bakugan back.

They waved goodbye as they hold their trump card, if he is either is trapped, died, or somehow lost, this one and only wish will bring back Dan, mentally and physically.

 **(Short ended)**

 **Wow! Working on chapter 11 and this short pretty makes me tired...**

 **Hebiji: DONT FORGET POKÉMON DIRECT!!!!**

 **Bearlywrote: Oh Hebi... will you ever stop fan screaming... -smiled-**

 **Enta: oh hi Bearlywrote! Can I be your fan?**

 **Bearlywrote: Oh sure! I have two fans now! I have another fan incoming!**

 **Enta: who?**

 **Bearlywrote: You'll see in the next chapter! Vote and comment!**


	15. MS2 Short: Prophecy Rat

**Another adventure in the shorts now during the climax in between The Bearly Family and the Shadowside Team fight!**

 **This'll brought up some characters that were supposed to be in the 4th Yokai Watch movie but didn't because of Cuddly**

 **The thing that fixes Touma is the thing that the InaBrawlers have to face to find me!**

 **So I do not own Yokai Watch, Bakunyan, and Gegege No Kitaro**

 **So without further ado, let's begin this short!**

————————————

There is a some destructive force that pushed them together and a force that tears people apart. That's one horrible depiction of an artist.

There's some such as me, who are willing to give happiness to the fictional life by drawing some characteristics and awaken their hidden wishes by being themselves as individuals other than what the original authors are saying about them.

Life that Cuddly tampered effected some parts of the world he took Keisuke in, marks the beginning of a new chapter of my legacy.

Hope that Bakunyan has stolen brought distraught over the worlds that people who secretly needed them for love and conflict.

Readapting life of the two heroes who're kidnapped before has been kidnapped again by Cubbonyan. Continuing the "phase 2" that I desire.

Now that Cubbonyan and I are hiding from canon forces, finding another way to give Dan his spirit sight back.

I have the power to see the outside and I get to see Tokyo in another universe, watching Hailey, Usapyon, and Dan's friends.

I see some yokai around here, in this case, this is the Gegege Branch, part of the Yokai branches, ruled by Mizuki.

I remember from the Yokai Watch 4 movie, Touma was in pain from the evil item on his wrist. Mitsue told the gang to search for Gegege no Kitaro in the forest for some help, leading to Touma getting the Yokai Watch Ogre.

Well the guy I'm talking about and his friends have other past incarnations in the last half century. From the Black-and-White original to the colorful and action-pack filled animation that has episode plots that are scarier than fictional horror, this anime series brought the impact on yokai culture into modern media.

He is definitely sort of aware of what's happening with Shadowside-verse Kitaro.

"I can't see anything beyond the ordinary." said Shun looking both ways of one street, "if any footstep sounds happened behind us, we'll ask Betobetosan to pass through"

"Wow Shun, you know the show?" Hailey asked him about any familiarity with the series

"I have. The 2007 series anyway." Shun answered, "Kitaro is one of the yokai Dan and I are once friends with."

"I know where the "were" comes from" Marucho replied as they're continually walked past Tofu-Kozo and Kawauso, they continued onward until they found one untrustworthy individual that one cat would scratch up

 **-Transition break-**

"They seem odd but highly changed than they are in the other reboots. Kagami-jijii and Isogashi were supposed to be bad, but I guess Mizuki gave them the good treatment" Hailey noticed the changes when she saw them as she thought, _I hope they didn't change the Yokai train, otherwise this would get really dark to kids._

"Keep an eye out for Nezumi Otoko, he might lead us to Bearlywrote." Shun alerted them as they're still looking

"Who's he?" Usapyon asked

"Oh you haven't seen it, he's the half-rat yokai and half-human guy who's been causing trouble by assisting evil yokai for profit. Usually in cases like this, he might lay low or tried to attack or betray his friends. I know that you don't like farts, his is ten times bigger and stinky. If Neko Musume was around here, she'll help us interrogate with him." Hailey informed him

"Thanks for the tip..." Usapyon clutched his nose as he's grossed out by the mention of farts

"Is that Nezumi Otoko over there?" Marucho noticed his posture and his incisors as he's wearing work clothes and carrying a suitcase.

"Hey sir!" Shun asked as the rat man stopped and shooked by the words of a human ninja

"Oh hello there sir! You should know that the loan shark thing is all an act. I'm just going to work now!" The mongrel of both races is walking backwards as he tried to avoid eye contact from the oldest of the team.

"Do you know a certain Fan Artist around here?" Shun asked the poor rat

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Nezumi Otoko shooked as he was scared of Shun

"A Fan Artist with blue bear ears, wearing blue glasses and a sweatshirt. Looks to be a Latin American, and rides a white floating cloud like certain yokai might've have. Do you know everything about her?" Shun asked again

"I still don't know! I don't know why you're asking me who's off duty!" The rat whimpered

"Tried bribery, that always works for guys like him!" Hailey assisted

"What kind of bribery are you talking about!?" said Nezumi Otoko, "I only like to be paid for me to put food on a table! Not to buy me a whole thanksgiving dinner table!"

While still discussing with the yokai they've wanted to speak with, a female middle-schooler saw one of her yokai friends talking to a bunch of anime foreigners. She texted through her phone and sent to the person named "Neko-san".

 **-Transition Break-**

 **-ding-**

 **Mana- Neko-san, I saw that no good Rat Man talking to a bunch of people who're looking for something called a Fan Artist.**

 **Neko-san- He's up to no good again isn't he? I thought it would be off duty time, but what the heck...**

 **-Transition Break-**

"I keep telling you! I don't know what you're talking about! You're making me late for my train!" Nezumi Otoko pleaded to stop as Shun asked him one question

"Do you even know who I am? Kitaro or Medama-Oyaji should've told you about myself. My name is Shun Kazami" he introduced himself to the frenemy of Kitaro

"Kakakakakakaka... Kazami Shun?" The Rat Man stuttered, "I THOUGHT THAT BLONDE ONE IS YOU!!!!"

"That would be my reboot Aquos self. I'm here to see if you were allies with Bearlywrote-senpai" Shun responded

"I wouldn't have to repeat it but- GAHHHH!!!!" Nezumi Otoko froze in place with his eyes glowing and saying stuff backwards, "Sdnim decrof morf kaerb sdnib dna sreirrab ,denibmoc sraeb 4 dna ,snamuh 2 ,sluos 6 htiw."

"What's happening to him?" Usapyon asked, "is he gonna fart?"

"I wished it was" Neko Musume jumped in, looking prettier than what Shun remembered, "Kazami, it's been a long time. How's Kuso?"

"Moved on..." Shun looked down as they held a conversation

"I see, come on! We'll carry him towards the entrance to the Gegege Forest, Sunake-babaa knows about prophet messages from certain yokai." They carried the troublemaker character from an iconic show towards the entrance to the home he hangs out.

"Hey Hailey, since you have a smartphone, can I use video chat with you while I was in that world?" Usapyon asked her

"Okay. You know my number right?" She reminded him

"Yeah I know it from the back of my helmet!" Usapyon laughed as he followed the other two people who're trying to receive a message from the man they're trying to interrogate with.

 **-Transition Break-**

"This may take a while since he's not prone to visions" the sand witch sprinkled some sand to form a circle pattern around the rat man to help deliver a message from a mysterious entity.

Usapyon looked worried that the suspect is in a shocking condition, "poor guy... I don't even know if he's actually telling the truth."

"I understand, most people seem to misunderstand him as either a friend or a foe." Kitaro comforts him, "I'm glad you came by with Kazami, I told him about your ninja friend and he thinks it's a tell-tale about him getting away from Neko Musume's wrath"

"You seemed calm about it, is Shun really once your friend?"

"We were once, Kuso was there with him and they usually hang out with yokai, until the death of his mother came and we've never saw him since. Kuso is the only one that brought us that and told the yokai the they cannot be friends because of what Kuso chose to do, be supportive to his friend who think that his mother is stolen away." The Ghost tribe child explained

"I haven't known that part, about you being friends with them." Usapyon asked

"It all started with a prank letter..." some sparks have been heard from the sand circle, the message is starting to decipher the voice.

"I better record this!" Usapyon pressed the record button and sees the haunting image of the yokai speaking in a monstrous feminine voice

 ** _"With 6 souls, 2 humans, and 4 bears combined, barriers and binds break from forced minds"_**

"That voice!" Kitaro is stunned to find the owner of this voice, "You're that female bear that Shadowside-verse Gegege no Kitaro has told me about from his crows!"

 ** _"Ha! You're quick to know for someone who sends snail mail to another version of yourself from another time period universe! You might've remembered, I've got some heroes of Yokai Watch!"_**

"You might've lured them to here to believe that Nezumi Otoko was working for you!" Kitaro yelled to the voice as he's trying to expel it.

 ** _"You think I let a rat work with the bears? He would never work for someone such as me! He supports his creator god! I know you're here Mizuki!"_** My voice still erupts from the vessel to communicate with the others

The two small eyeball people came out of Kitaro's hair, one is his father and the other with some gray hair is the creator, "Fan Artist! You must stop this instant! Kidnapping the kids from Yokai Watch is a fictional universe's offense for someone like you!"

 ** _"You don't know what you're talking about? I'm doing this for the fictional Tooniverse! The suffering and the destruction has to stop!"_** The voice and the glowing eyes has been gone from sight.

"Oh god..." Usapyon grew in horror as Bearlywrote grew closer than the others thought. He send the video to Hailey and she saw everything that they needed.

"I thank you for helping us out, we now know that no other malicious cartoon character is working with her other than her Yokaisona companions." Usapyon thanked the supernatural hero

"Thanks for bringing our friend to us, we are indebted for stopping the Fan Artist you're looking for, we'll find more clues about the bear." Kitaro thanked him back for the help.

"And please make sure that Kazami fella is still understandable with the goodness of yokai" said Medama-ojisan

"And make sure all of you return to your homes once all of this is over!" Mizuki added

"I will!" Usapyon leaves back to the place where he entered while the insects played the the show's theme song.

 **-Short Ended-**

 **I hope people will get excited for Cuddly and Gluesome to kick some butt after this, but fortunately I got enough time for the next chapter of the main story!**

 **This show is pretty inspiring for me to write some stuff about scares and surprises. This is why I watch the 6th reboot, it's dark but it's perfectly fitting for times like today.**

 **So please Like and Review! See you in the battlefield of Smash-Shadow-Sibling Rivalry Battle Royale Part 2! (Go read it now!)**


	16. MS2 Short: Fusion Filler

"I gotta say... I have a dozen plans for the days I've got back!" Cuddly called as the rest of the Bearly gang are in this room for a break.

I was wondering when it was the time for us to take a break. I was thinking if we all could come to a mini golf place, but it's time to let Cuddly decide. It was awesome.

"I've still got that fusion spray I've had from Sparkyu! I want all of you to know that the guardians are fusing today!" said Cuddly

"That'll be so cool!" Gluesome squealed with excitement as they're about to fuse!

"I've brought a spinner with all of our names on it! The only rule is that it doesn't count that it's spins on yourself and the second rule is yokai only!" Cubbonyan explained the rules

"Aww I was hoping I can play..." said Dan

"I thought so too..." said Nate

"It's okay guys, I'll treat you guys with ice cream later if it makes you feel better" I comforted them

"Aww thanks" said both of them

"Cuddly goes first, since he's missing all the fun" I announced

He spins the spinner and it landed on "Bakunyan"

"Well it's just you and me!" said Cuddly

"Okay! Let's do this!" Bakunyan said as he pumped up with energy.

They are doing the dancing like in Steven Universe, then they fused into a brown cat with bendy tails and both notches on each.

"Huh?" ??? Said, "What the heck am I?"

The nyan noticed himself and mumbled the actual name, "Danmanyan"

"Wow! Do a shadowside!" said Keisuke

"Wait! It's too soon! Let's that go in another chapter!" I said, "unfuse right now both of you, it's your cubs turn!"

"Oh right!" They both defused back to normal and let Gluesome take his turn, "Hey Kei-chan, Can you switch to Yuuki this time?"

"Well... he said it's a wasted opportunity but he said yes because he wants to play the game" said Keisuke as he called in Seishun to take over, " ** _Hey guys! So I know how the game works, you don't have to re-explain it to me"_**

"It's alright! Let me spin this!" Gluesome spins the spinner and it lands on "Keisuke/Seishun"

 ** _"Alright! Dance with me Gludra!"_** Seishun seems determined to attempt fusion with the reincarnation of his boyfriend

"Don't call me that, I'm Gluesome, or Dan if you want something casual" said Gluesome

They both dancing a certain song in DDR and they fused into some sort of purple slime person with two horns on their head. They seemed to have the mixed hairstyle of both of them and have a violet streak of hair, their name is Glūyūsome.

 ** _"Greetings brothers! It is I, Glūyūsome, and I adore you all for letting us play this wonderful game! I should stay like that for a while!"_** They said

"Holy..." I said

"Can I do it next?" Hebiji pleaded

"Oh sure! If you want to be a strong snake!" Cubbonyan answered

"Yay!" Hebiji screamed, "I want to fuse with one of my friends!" He spins the dial around and lands on "Jack"

"I would allow this to happen thanks to Bearlywrote!" He danced with Jack, "I have some sort of gay feeling right now"

The both danced in a slow paced tone and fused into a fuzzy serpent

"I feel somewhat comfortable in a weird way... I feel like I'm away from my problems and away from the other problems... I'm like my own person with certain bounds of love and determination. Is that what we're made of? Determination?" ??? Asked

"Hmm" I thought, "I think you should be named Blurrbrai, it's a pun on a Serpentine race and the word of 'Blurry' or the synonym for fuzzy"

"Blurrbrai, I'm either in both sides of right or wrong... I should defuse right now..." Blurrbrai said as they defused back to Hebiji and Jack.

"So it's just the four of us left... so who's next in the world of fusion!" I asked

"How about me Mom? I haven't took a turn!" said Baiporagon

"Oh yeah! You spin!" I declared

"Alright!" He spins the wheel around and landed on "Fuu2"

"Yes! Bring in the blue!" They both pumped up with both of their formed voices from both sides of him

"Uhhh are you sure you can take it?" I said to the blue kid

"I can take the horror!" Fuu2 bragged about it, he's a bit scared of fusing with his brothers

"Fusion! Ha!" They both do the DBZ fusion and become someone blue and purple...

"Grrrr! What are you looking at??!!" ???? Glared at me thinking of a corrupted character back at Artismusic's Ghoul AU

"What the heck?!" I screamed at the nightmarish being

"Don't you even recognized me? I'm 2Ordinagon!" said 2Ordinagon

"Unfuse right now! Please! Bai! Aku! Fuu2! You're making this game unenjoyable!" I covered my eyes as they defused themselves back to normal

I was panting In fear... never in my life that I somehow pulled a 2Ordinate on this story, "Let's never play that game again..."

 ** _"Aww!"_** Said Glūyūsome

"Well that was fun, I just hope that we'll end up fusing in the main story!" said Hebiji

"Me too, but I'm glad I'm back for this! If it's somehow getting more interesting, I want a child to have mine and Bakunyan's fusion ears and tails!" Cuddly admitted

"Patience Cuddly, there will be those types of characters!" I said as I pack up the game except for the spray that is meant for fusion, for some reason both Seishun and Gluesome love their form, I think they are bonding with Gludra again. But all of this mostly doesn't tie to canon, Bearly-Canon to say the least.

I'm sure I have the potential to play it again with it.


	17. Fire-and-Rain

**MS2 Short: Fire and Rain**

 **This is relatable to me and you, so pay attention!**

 **I do not own Yokai Watch, Bakugan, etc.**

 **————————————————**

"I get pretty comfortable in this form," said Keiyuuki, "the people who I've seen instantly bow down to me!" He throws a dagger at a target with Bakunyan's practice help

"Yeah! I'm glad this path of the world is gorgeous! I can see the clear night sky better than it is back home!" Gluesome informed as he looked up at the sky

 **The fictional stars (which resemble worlds) that are shown above are always changing. When something dies, they became the star that the last scene forms.**

 ** _One of many such stars is Adventure Time, the star colors represent Finn's sword and the new hero's colors_**

 ** _Other stars became the bad ones such as Gumball, the ending became infamous for the final scene and every inch of the star world is static._**

 ** _The famous stars for instance, are always connected with every branch of the universe. Representing their place and honor, the worlds have either been loved or hated by either their fans or their creators._**

 ** _Such branches holds its specialty, either "Live-Action" or uniquely animated. Some belong in series branches, some belong in fan-made branches, and some belong in studio branches._**

"Those stars represented the worlds we've been or not been to. We have our worlds we can belong, but if our mission is complete, we belong everywhere!" Cuddly looked above the ground and saw the sky changing, "What the?"

The ground erupted from all angles of the areas nearby, it is no accident.

"This is a strange Aurora Borealis" Jack noticed

"It is beyond the cause of a yokai!" Hebiji yelled

-ring-

"Hello?" Cuddly answered

"Oh hey big boy, I've noticed you completed your part of the mission! Well I've got some urgent news... it's something art related" I asked

"Is it something realistic that it hurts something fictional" Cuddly called back

"Well yes, with scales like this, I'm sure it's no accident. A fire broke in a Japanese animation studio, made by a guy who burned it down, I don't know what ideas he said they stole, but he said that company stole it." I said

"Burned? It feels like a terrorist attack on art! Just like that day..." he hung up

 **-Flashback-**

 **(Friday) Oct. 13, 2017**

 **Bearlynyan is drawing art brilliantly for a float, a float for a parade in homecoming.**

 **"I hope this day is going to top! I worked** **so hard than everyone else!" Bearlynyan noticed that storm clouds are coming, oh no... not this again...**

 **The rain poured a little, but it gets stronger by the minute**

 **Bearlynyan saw as her drawings covered in marker dripping, the sensation of it brought distraught over her, making it fell like its losing her children...**

 **Bearlynyan was totally upset and hides in shame over most of her work, caused her to say that she's not to participate in the parade... _"rain ruins art and I agree, it tears me to shreds every day I see continuous rainfall..."_**

 **-Flashback ends-**

Cuddly shook his head as he's tearing up. "I know how those people feel... they work so hard... but fire ruins it for them..."

"Cuddly, I have no idea you're upset about this... are you sure you're once a nyan?" Gluesome guessed

"No... I'm part of Bearlywrote... she's human like the artists themselves... and all of her creations have a bit of her in it. Every one of her: Me, Bakunyan, Cubbonyan, and the development she bestowed upon..." Cuddly lowered his head in shame of the awful burning of the KyoAni Branch, reminding the Bearly Family of that cruel memory we share.

Keiyuuki comes closer to his guardian and say down next to him.

"I know how you feel about it... if my human incarnation was a manga artist, He would be torn if something tragic happened like fire and rain... anything can break him from these unavoidable tragedies..." Keiyuuki understated his way of facing this

"It is unavoidable for me because that day is one of my worst Friday the thirteenth moments... of all time..." Cuddly cried as he covered his face with his arms... showing the sensitive side of him

"Oh Kuma-oji" Hebiji hugged him

"I understand your personal misery" Jack hugged him too

"You are a great warrior to defend us from! They're bigger moments more harsh than that! Don't you ever cry!" Bakunyan scolded him as well and comforting him, "you know I'm just playing!"

"You are our friend and our bear to guard us from all who wanted us back!" Gluesome slidden in his fur to get into hugging him

"You're the best one there is, you went to another world without Keisuke to understand the path I took and I've found myself again if it weren't for you!" Keiyuuki thanked him for his return

"Thanks guys! You made this bear much better, I understand that you cannot change the past, but right now it's best to pay respects to the fallen. Let's say we agree to go either the "Free!" World or the "K-On" world" Cuddly draws bouquets of flowers and hands them to the rest.

"I think we should!" Bakunyan draws a portal to the worlds near the KyoAni Branch, _It's like we said... we'll take the long path..._

 **(Short ended)**

 **This is for the honor of the damage from the fire at KyoAni studio.**

 **I feel the pain they're in and I've never been so shocked that I have to bring my tragic backstory into the fray to share my experience with them with rain other than fire...**

 **I'm inspirited by Buhu during the entire flashback. Just be kind of what sort of damage this effects me in the past, but that's my backstory!**

 **So like and review while I beat the heat!**


	18. MS2 Short: Debating Artists

Cuddly: While we're ending our unpaid advertising... we don't own Yokai Watch and Bakugan! And all the stuff that is shown below this really short chapter! Enjoy!

 **———————————————**

 **MS2 Short: Debating Artists**

 **——————————————**

In the Disney Branches, the many civilians of the merged branch are gathered in the community center for an important topic...

"We're all here because some Artist here is taking a stand! We are part of a large group, but we're connected over something we have in common! Artist infiltrations!" A sly bunny cop along with a dumb fox comes in the stage to talk about Artists

"What was it about Artists?!" Simba asked them?

"Both sneaky species of Artists have been abusing us for too long!" The fox named Nick Wilde said to the king of the Pride lands.

"How come Artist do such horrible things?!" Woody said to the fox

"Well half of you are inflicting with bad art! Bad art influences that inspired memes! Just look at us for example! Some Fan Artist made a comic about our relationship, and crudely commented that why am I'm not at elf practice!" The rabbit officer, Judy Hopps, reminded them of the infamous meme connected to the other meme

"I agree, many Fan Artists use one of the toys of me into a stoner. I'm a kid-friendly toy from kids everywhere! They made a Toy Story 4 for a reason! The prove I'm not a bad toy like what the pseudo-creators describe me!" The toy cowboy agreed

"Well I have to disagree..." Simba said, "The Creators of mine doesn't understand how lion prides work! They want me to hook up with my cousin! The Nonfictioners knew more animal info than it was, but worse... The Creators rebooted my movie into trashy live-action!"

"Well I'm sorry how much all of this fell after reboots are getting worse... but the real problem is this, a Fan Artist has recently visited our branches!" The other animal officer warns them about the recent activity

Everyone gasped

"A Fan Artist?! What does this have to do with SaltPartyIsOver meme?" A deer said to them

"It can be one of the most wanted, I'm sure the witnesses say it's Bearlywrote. She must've visited Notre Dame this year" the bunny answered

Everyone argued... this is a sign of division of both Creator Supporters and Fan Artist Supporters

The meeting ended in a huge fight, people are saying that they are stripping themselves naked and have a "Jerry Springer show" inspired fight. Some shadowy figures come out of the enraged town, fearing and preparing for the incoming fiction creators from another universe.

"This is bull... how come they're dividing over Fan Artists?!" Gluesome asked

"Because Gluesome, Fan Artists can sometimes do naughty things to certain characters that even god forbids. They sometimes treat the characters as greater fools than they are in canon." Cuddly answered

"I gotta ask you for something Cuddly, what is you and Bakunyan's purpose?" Keisuke asked both of them

"Oh we're just here to rescue spirits and set them free or whatever they decided to do. We are influencers of reformation, we free those who deserve their own friends..." Bakunyan answered

Jack noticed it, "that pretty much makes sense! You came to us when we're upset"

"That's right! We want a powerful friend who can face social obstacles and can use some of our developmental auras to evolve into shadowside champions" said Cuddly

"Monge~" Keisuke gasped

"Sweet! Well you did give me an easy way to get my shadowside!" Gluesome complimented

"Well actually Gluesome, you have this genetic trait that can auto-develop your character. This is one of the reasons Battle Planet is a better CN reboot" Cuddly answered

"Auto-Develop?" Gluesome asked

"It's full name is ACD, Automated Character Development, it can slowly build up your character other than letting the Creators gave you the source in person. You can be a better self every day, like a regular nonfictional being." Cuddly explained

"Wow! So... you're saying that the entire world of mine has this trait?" Gluesome replied a question to the blue bear

"Not everybody, it can only be in the main characters and the villains" Bakunyan answered

"So... I heard about another sad news about Disney... I think we should check out the Descendants world, so we can watch Descendants 3!" Hebiji spoke to them

"I was thinking of watching Endgame but Cameron Boyce's final appearance is important..." Cuddly grabbed his supplies and draws a portal to the world of Auradon.

"I wish I could play as Ben, someone must play the role of Carlos" said Bakunyan

"How about Twinklnyan? She can be that character!" Cuddly asked

"Right! She's still unsummonable! And I should ask my girlfriend later if she can be Mal! I can do some live roleplay!" They all walked in the portal while the other Disney characters are fighting over which Artist race is the worst...

 **(Short ended)**

 **I hope you vote and comment! See you next time!**


	19. MS2 Short: Tracking Bears

**MS2 Short: Tracking Bears**

 **I noticed that were almost near the end of Multi Surge 2, and I don't have enough worlds for this story. So, I guess that final world of the sequel shorts will be in this one and the final world of the main story will be revealed!**

 **It's also about people joining together like the others did in the first story.**

 **So I don't own Yokai Watch... you know the rest!**

 **————————————**

The tragedy struck as the certain groups entered a hybrid world.

First the destabilization of the "Book Burning" case, and the recent death of an artist who drew in the world here.

Natsume have noticed that a cartoon rabbit, a foxy chick in a red dress, and a taxi cab feel unwell with the sudden dramatic change of their lives.

Well some of them are drawn by other artists, which they're still fine or felt depressed since they witnessed something like this before.

The group tried to heal and support them as well as possible. Somehow changed for Roger Rabbit, he became somewhat of a gentle old hare. That the soul of Richard Williams has ended up in his own heaven. Ended up in his world that the community was excited about in their childhood.

"Hello there kiddos!" Williams spoke as he walked toward them, "What brings you here?"

"We're here to find an artist and the toons with blue bear ears, have you heard anything about them?" Akinori spoke

"Well I haven't, you see I've been in here recently and no luck... and I can't jump in other worlds because it's forbidden for the creators." Said The rabbit man

"Well that's a downer... let's go look at the next world..." Natsume noticed another portal arrived and out came a familiar character that should've been in YW4, "Inaho?"

"Hi there! I was wondering if somehow you came here to find your papa!" Hailey responded

"Papa? You're looking for my dad as his younger self? I was looking for my little brother! Have you seen him by any chance?" Natsume shook with worry about if they spotted the bear

"No... your Jibanyan is after that kid! He must've beaten that bear up right about now and I gotta be honest... that guy is way hotter than me, I'm just tubby..." Usapyon pouted

"Don't fret over it, you're still cute!" said Hailey

"Aww thanks!" Usapyon thanked her

All just got bigger when another disturbance came, a blue portal appeared and came in both Shadowside-verse lightside Jibanyan and Usapyon.

"What now!?" Hailey screamed as it was part of some random encounter troupe

"It's me guys, remember our coffee break?" Jibanyan asked

"Jibanyan! Have you gotten a clue on where they're heading?" said Touma

"Well, I haven't. I did encounter Bearlynyan, or should I say, Cuddly. He became somewhat of a good foe for me to fight, but nature takes its course for my feminism, which caused me to lose. He doesn't have Keisuke because he's with the other ally's team, Usapyon found out." Jibanyan looks at the humans with shady eyes covering under his memento, crying

"Oh I'm sorry..." Natsume felt bad about that her yokai friend has lost its tracks of a fugitive

Haruya gives her a handkerchief to wipe the hime's tears.

The OC yokai, Demandi Riot and Ikarigan are down as well because that bear took a frenemy of theirs. "We must go to Cuddly!"

"But how? We don't know what world they ended up in?" Whisper reminded them that they don't have a complicated map

"I know a way, it may count as cheating, but the answer is literally on the wrist" Touma activated his Ogre Watch, transforms into Yoshitsune

"Hello there, you wish to find out where our friends ended up at?" said Yoshitsune

"Yes! We wanted them all to come home! The bears are being a bit more frightening than Kodiak bears!" Shun replied

"Alright, as far as their aura has told me, the four bears have willingly caught eight characters, which includes your friends." Yoshitsune explained, "they left their marks all over the tooniverse, some of which made connect into a a shape of a bearing circle. They must've been around drawing a transmutation circle to summon a certain type of god"

"And what does it have to do with any of this?" said Akinori feeling unsure

"They want to use the eight characters, turning six into yokai, leaving two human. The four wanted developmental fuel and energy to awaken a strange character by using 12-13 beings. This would lead to a planet that they're all at, which is stable for the ritual." Yoshitsune answered

"Meaning the world with no humans, but monsters..., is our final destination!" Haruya noticed how this would lead to the end.

"Correct, The planet is called New Vestroia, which is a bakugan-only planet that a battle would've took place in, but somehow Bearlywrote eliminate that threat. We must all go there and summon the Fan Artist Yokai to stop her, that's all I have to say to you, my time is almost done." Yoshitsune disappeared as he turned back into Touma.

"Thanks for helping all of us Touma, that's all we need to stop them from where they actually are!" Natsume embraced him and kissed him on the cheek, making him blush a little bit. His Onimaru friends are beholding the scene of how their friend reacted after the kiss.

"Let's go save our friends!" The whole team of rescuers went with Suzaku and headed towards the planet where their friends' lives have ended up.

 **(Short ended)**

 **Man I'm so close to finishing MS2, so that means this is the last short for the MS2 series.**

 **But don't worry, requests and questions are still happening in my Wattpad**

 **So if you want to expect more than that, just so you know that something else is coming!...**


	20. MS3 Short: Masked Yokai

**MS3 Short: Masked Yokai**

 **(Please note: Shutendoji is the only name present here. I'm not using his localization name, because that'll confuse some fans)**

 **But I do not own Yokai Watch and stuff!**

 **———————————————**

It was a vast amount of darkness along with billions of stars about their heads, Brother Bearly and his partner Akunogan are at a campsite in the amphibious world. They do need to gather more strength and info on where Bearlywrote and her companions are...

"It's sure nice to see another night here..." Brother bites on a gigantic cooked worm, "although, they're still trouble here, it's not possible, but I think it's Murphy..."

"You mean Murphy's Law?" said Akunogan

"Yeah... 'when things go wrong, it can go wrong'. I think we're near the world where the law makes sense... but I don't think it's here" said the bear-eared man

"Well I do suppose that Bearlywrote isn't staying there..." Akunogan replied as someone walked forward with a big red-gold sword

"By the way, do you think about drinking something strong at days like this?" Akunogan continued

Brother nodded his head "Well I do think of it sometimes, but I always alert myself when trouble is nearby..."

"Can I join in with you two?" ??? Said

"Well if you insist on capturing us, then try to go near me then!" Brother smirked as a very muscular yokai appeared in front of them

"It's so nice to see you guys again" the campfire light revealed Shutendoji, holding several jugs of his favorite drink

"I haven't met you before..." Brother recalled

"You're right, but I do see you guys in the battle and the wanted posters in my world. So I heard you're trying to find Bearlywrote, is that correct?" Shutendoji asked

"Yeah... it's been so long, I've checked the lands free of YDA's rule in counting... but no luck! I didn't go to Comicalla because I believe that they'll leave the planet alone from outside threats. So without a doubt, I still have no clue on where she can be..." Brother looked down at his bear legs

"Well I'm sure if you can find her... you'll give her a hug, right?" Shutendoji spoke

"Yeah... I want to be a Dan that accepts his fate on the right path... a path to be a man. I know it from those who have love... by becoming a bear!" Brother answered

"Yeah... and I want to be a character that is meant to be redeemed! That's why I chose to stay as a yokai in Bearlywrote's side!" Akunogan added

"Would you like a drink?" Shutendoji offers them big dishes as he pours sake onto his own.

"Thank you! I'm 24 and old enough to drink" Brother smiled as his friend poured some clear rice wine onto his plate

Akunogan drinks his alcoholic beverage for a longest time since he was under Artist control "How rich! I've never had something this strong!"

Brother tried to drink it without spitting it out, "this is way too much... I've never started something that intense... like drinking this instead of beer..."

"Beer is weak... and I found that disgusting... I knew that Shien wouldn't handle that stuff because he's lightheaded!" Shutendoji laughed as he recalled the past 96 years

"What else is in your history?" Brother replied

"Well... I knew Rasen fight better if he's drunk, but he chose not to! Worst of all is that Douketsu said my human form isn't the right age for me to drink in the human world! I was so mad that I went to the areas where they store alcohol and hypnotized them to offer me some free sake." Shutendoji growled at the thought that his undercover form is from his alcohol probation

"So... why are you here for?" Brother started to get rosy cheeks from the sake he drinks

"Well... I got no place to go... ever since I've found out about Princess Shuka and part of this sword's purpose... there's nothing else for me to do... I want to find someone who can be ruling under Enma's sandals... Shien and Shuka are my candidates... but they ended up choosing the side of good. I would follow you to be the king, but you might go back to be the hero again..." Brother noticed his reaction that he was looking for someone to follow

"Then why don't you go with Yuuki?"

"I thought that Shuka was telling the truth that her brother was going to be the evil one... I don't think following him would work, It'll break my princess's heart." Shutendoji is saddened by the thought of losing his trust with his former friends

"Hmm" Brother said

"What are you thinking about?" Asked Shutendoji

"It might be the sake talking, but I thought you should join me on this tiny quest to find Bearlywrote!" Brother answered

"A quest? With me? I'm pretty sure your reputation is bad enough since you're friends with your dead enemy!" Shutendoji reminded him

"Oh no! Baro and I are friends! It's not nice to judge someone before you get to know them!" Brother joked

"Well if things may seem out of the ordinary... I might find you" Shutendoji answered, "Wait, do you have a Yokai Watch Elda?"

"Well I do have something like that in my bear gauntlets!" Brother searches through the glove and found the area where the watch was

"You have my respect! Call me if the opponent is as strong as yours truly!" Shutendoji handed the bear man his ark, leaps off the ground and flies into the sky, continuing his non-destined voyage for another plot with him included...

"He seems like a nice guy!" Akunogan complimented

"Yeah, no wonder he wanted respect from the others that are much higher than him" Brother admitted, "he and I are like the same. He is a foolish guy with an oni mask, like me, wearing only a bear mask"

 **(Short ended)**

 **Hello guys! Multi Surge Shorts is starting on a new season with extra content and bonus fillers for them to enjoy.**

 **Until then, Like and Review! See you next time!**


	21. MS3 Short: Tarantulashipping

(Note: Tarantulas does make some sense because they're fuzzy-looking spiders. Bearbugs work too, but they're suited for the Bearly Viruses)

It began when the four of us Yokaisonas-in-training went to the award ceremony in the magic kingdom.

"Oh gosh I've remembered this scene from the Fairy Tail manga!" Bearin squealed as she saw the rowdy gang of wizards who are making a ruckus in front of a honoree

"Wait! It's been six years since Fairy Tail ended, how come we've arrived at the time?" The voice of Nagisa spoke through Bearin's pen asked

"Well for starters, time is odd in each direction of the whole spectrum. If we want to go somewhere with a different timeline set, we go there" I answered

"Says the demigods at Camp Halfblood" Beargamot snickered

"Shaddup! We never know that FC Jeremie and Aleita are there along with FC Dipper and Mabel!" I yelled at my younger brother

"Don't forget about the ones Junko has in store for us!" Vilgox added

"Don't make me turn this litter around and go home!" I was infuriated

"Don't you have any thoughts about UC, Cubbonyan?" Shin asked me

"Well I like how they added my Bear Dad in the story and warmed her heart with good thoughts about herself" I answered

"And by "her" you mean..." Shin guessed

"You may not know her, but she's like Tamamo-no-mae, but eats the youth out of children instead of men. That's what brought me into "shipping mode", my dad fell for Jorogumo" I said

Shin and the other humans gasped at her name, "W-W-W-WHAAAAAA!!!!"

"I know... even my classmates reacted that way!" Beargamot groaned as the free human runners have done reacting to the reply

"But I don't understand... Keita said that Jorogumo died by the biggest member of your family" Shin stuttered as he is confused about the recent story. Hearing about what Shin said lowered my head as to what happened with my bear dad, I kept on crying about my great mistake I've done

"Sorry that this is upsetting you, I have no idea how much it took towards you" Shin apologized at me for him saying something that he know.

"It's fine," I said as I was wiping my tears, "it was a long time ago. My dad fall for her when she and her friend stumbled into our multiverse dimension. It was hard to explain but it was easy for us to understand more about the multiverse's multiverse. Well there is some distortion that is connected with our world, but in the end, Karan Kenyu deserved the punishment for trying to hurt my dad, I was hoping Bao En gave Natsume his ark and summoned him to pay revenge at her. A little repayment for the healing I guess, but as Bearly Deadly! Throwing his icy spear with all of the 33 chosen heroes's powers onto it and impale her, causing her to fall and die for the sake of Chaos and Order!" I gripped my fist as I thought about Karan's sins of harming the multiverse.

All of the cast are blank at the story, "So is Jorogumo sad and stuff?" Meg's voice said as I took deep breaths

"Well she was sad before she met him, his uplifting spirit kept her alive for so long" I said

"Wait I have an idea, why don't we ask her for help?" KO asked

"You're right! I have her number down, I can call and tell her that her boyfriend has been kidnapped by Soramaru. That way if she replied, she'll help us out and be on time for the Gluyudra wedding!" I agreed

"There's a wedding? Aww... I would love it to see them together and have multiple babies!" Bearin cooed at the thought of the ending

"BEARIN!!!" The three bear boys yelled at her because of embarrassment

"What?" She said in confusion

"Aww I would love to see if they get married!" Shin agreed with Bearin's idea

"Yeah, and I hope they eat regularly..." Nagisa shrugged at the sight of the future

"YAYYY!" Bearin cheered

"grrrr" The three boys growled at Bearin's idea as they are later getting a glimpse of Gray and Juvia striped off to their underwear.

Comparing them to the couple would be more embarrassing to think about that possibility...

 **————————————**

 **So that is that...**

 **Short: I do not own Yokai Watch, Ansatsu Kyoushitsu, Family Guy, OK KO, and Fairy Tail (farewell to the main story [anime version] that made me fell in love with some of the characters such as Erza Scarlet, I love her seriousness and silliness)**

 **Plus the mention of FC and UC belongs to a friend of mine on Wattpad! Her story finished and I'm excited that I'm allowed to use FC Jorogumo if I wanted, I have plans for her in the future so look forward to it!**

 **Anyways, like and review! See you soon!**


	22. MS3 Short: Bearclaw Banquet

**Spend some time looking at a short with an underrated movie world**

 **So I do not own Yokai Watch, Bakugan, and Brother Bear**

 **——————————————**

 **Bearclaw Banquet**

 **——————————————**

On a continuous voyage in the North American world, Brother and Akunogan are looking for witnesses to know about what they know about their sister

It must take courage for them to understand both languages of humans and animals

"So what kind of Artists did you saw?" Akunogan asked a moose who are paired with the other three moose, two males and two females

"Well I do see some strange animals like those bears. Well they're in different colors, but what I saw is a white bear, eh" he said

"Well thanks for giving us your information, I will check on it later" the dragon flew back to Brother to see his report, "I've talked with a herd of moose and they said they saw Sparkyu somewhere around here"

"Is she searching for Bearly?" Brother asked

"Apparently so"

"I pretty much saw humans nearby and a strange aura coming from the mountains" The bear man saw villagers in the mountain range with a group of bears nearby, "I just knew that the multi-species linguistics classes paid off! I've pretty much understand the animals now"

"So do I"

Surprisingly... A wave flourished a swarm of blue bugbear-like beasts launched themselves towards them with their highest speeds

The blow from these unknown beings blasted them out of the cliff and rolled them down the mountain, looking unprepared to understand what is happening

"What the-?" Brother and Aku got repeatedly assaulted by the virus

Virus 5, 75, and 116 is using the abilities to try to phase through their bodies, but they aren't able to access them though their powers

"The Hell?" Virus 75 grunted at Akunogan, "How did you manage to resist our powers!?"

"Uhh..." Akunogan replied

"Who are you exactly?" Brother asked them as the female Virus 5 pulled his hair

"We're the Bearly Viruses! The most cruel weapon to the multiverse!" Virus 5 shouted

"Bearly!? Did she sent you guys to stop us from finding her!?" Brother grew suspicious towards them

"Ha! As if she made us to do that? No! She didn't ask us to do this! Soramaru can!" 116 answered

"Shut up! We're not supposed to reveal that! We're supposed to make them blame Bearlywrote for the invasion he made!!" 75 explained, but he quickly covered his mouth

"NANI!!!!!" Both shouted in surprise

"Look what you guys did! Now we're never going to be on Soramaru's good side!" 5 yelled at the both viruses who foiled their objectives

Akunogan grabbed them with his scaly arms and gripped them tightly, "YOU BETTER ANSWER IN THE FACE OF BROTHER BEARLY!"

"Yes sir..." the three swallowed

"Okay, you are made by Bearlywrote, correct?" Brother asked

"Yep" said 116

"Originally 5 is made" 75 answered

"The rest of us thousands are just clones" said 5

"That's good to know, but who is Soramaru?" The bear man demanded an answer

"Our new master..." said 5

"He has The Transmitter's ears" said 116

"He is a fusion of Soranaki and Onimaru" said 75

"Come with vengeance towards Bearly Cuddly for ruining his shadowside plans!" 5 informed

"Because of that sweet lug took the blue shirt kid? He kinda looks like Nate, maybe it's his relative." the free runner scratched his ears, starting to show some purple fur from it, "now tell me where your old master is!?"

"We can't tell you that!" Said 75

"That'll make our master kill us!" screamed 116

"She and her adult friends is in fact captured by him, but we are going to find the offspring of hers and his. Now we met our fate, but you will never find our master blue bear-furred hero!" The three viruses drank a bottle of acetone and quickly evaporated from life

"Oh no! That's what happened to her! It is a waste of my six years to figure out where she is right now!" Brother curled up into a ball and begins crying

"I never thought that this would happen to her! It must've been such tragic pressure to capture her and her comrades. I'm glad Cubbonyan is safe." Akunogan patted his brother in the back

"I'm glad too, but he can't face this thing alone! He needs our help and we're going to stop this Soramaru!" Brother stood up and a group of bears swarmed around them, bowing down to the bear man

"We trust you end the tragic reign, Bearly Lord!"

"Huh?" Brother shook as a cub comes forward

"Can I have your paw-tograph?" The black bear gives him a stone slab

"Umm, I'm sorry he's-!" Akunogan tried to correct everyone but Brother said, "No bother Baro! They understand that these arms are made for"

The boy pressed his purple-painted hand over the slab and hands it back to the cub, "Look Kenai, did you see it! Bearly Lord gave me this! It reminded me of you and stuff! Remember that time..."

Brother laughed at the cub and looked at the sky, _he sure is talkative, I wonder if we're back together, can you be as talkative as him, sis?_

 **(Short ended)**

 **Good work right?**

 **Sooooo Like And Review! See you later!**


	23. MS3 Short Special: Futuristic Halloween

The setting is starting to get interesting with Soramaru and the enemies of the Yokai Defense Alliance, but it's been a full year since Halloween came in Multi Surge. Most of us are invited to a Halloween party in the fright side of Comicalla's moon.

Strangely the natural satellite has life surrounding it, which is great for private purposes. My siblings and I are waiting for the arrival of our long lost uncles unofficially. We're also waiting for both uncles, Yuuki and Gludra, I've heard that they have a present for us.

A large pair of pink, metallic legs came interrupted with a sonic boom sound, echoing through the sky.

A bubble moved downward towards the four characters and revealed to be Brother Bearly and Akunogan

"Uncle Dan..." I said

"Brother Bearly..." Beargamot added

"Akunogan..." said Vilgox

"Giant legs..." said Bearin

"Cubbonyan! It's so good to see you again... unofficially!" Brother came down to the ground and hugged his nephew

"Uncle Dan! I'm so glad you're safe! I was wondering..." I comforted him

"Save this discussion for our official meeting in the main story! It's Halloween and we need to raise the horribleness and the sweetness level up!" Brother chanted as he announced the official start of the Halloween party

"Right! I've got my costume done!" I tapped myself with my digital pen and showed them my Frankenstein monster costume

"That's so cool! I've remembered how your battle goes! Your regeneration abilities are intense, but never possible for me..." said Brother as he looked at his past scars he has given in previous fights...

"You're so cool with the scars on Uncle Dan!" said Beargamot, dressing himself to be a werewolfnyan.

"Thanks kid!" he said, "if only Bearlywrote and her boyfriend and future self wasn't kidnapped..."

"They will survive!" said Bearin, dressed as Alice from the same show Brother was in.

"You pretty much convinced me that you're actually one of my longtime friends! Awesome job girl!" Brother somehow made the female kitten blushed

"Thank you... Darkus brawlers are the ones that interest me... I do believe I'm super excited on the inside because I have a yokai of a former tyrannical emperor for an uncle! Trust me, I'm thinking about the Addams Family about you as Gomez and Uncle Baro as Uncle Fester..." Bearin smiled softly as her human uncle said, "do you think you count as Wednesday?"

"I thought I might if Beargamot would be fitting as the other animal boy..." Bearin explained

"I've heard that Bearin!" Beargamot yelled

"Itta gomen!~" she teased him

"Do you think I get a Morticia?" Brother asked

"You already got one silly!" Bearin answered

"Maybe, but that is for the story and you should know that for later! Okay?" Brother said softly

"Okay!" Bearin sealed her lips

On a small table, Shin and his yokai friends are in costume for Halloween, he dressed up as a samurai like his father. Trokaeyo dressed up as a vicious goblin and is on a lookout for the goblin slayer in case he might've tried to kill him. Hideyoshiko is dressed as a fancy girl, even though he's an androgynous in appearance, he is still qualified as a girl, heck! Even though he pulled it off alive while he and his classmates were sneaking through a rich kid's bar room.

Harelequin is still the same girl, she is just too old for being in costumes, because she's already in a costume.

I looked at the sky and noticed a shooting star in the distance... for a while, he prayed on the star and wished for something special

 ** _I wish you guys were here to celebrate Halloween with us this year_**

I walked back to check on Shin, but I've heard a screech from far away...

"aaaaAHHHHHHHHHHHH" a small screech grew closer as the same shooting star has fallen towards him

"That voice... it kinda sounds like..." I said

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" The familiar scream is recognizable to the hybrid's ears, but it is different... Nyan Dan sounds older...

 ** _-Crash!-_**

A large ball has been landed on the soil and glowed in awe as it reacted with the yokaisona pens, paint brush, and spray can.

"What is this thing?" Shin asked me if I know it

"I don't know" I said, "it must've happened when I've wished upon it..."

"You wished upon a meteorite that almost killed us?! That's awesome!" said Bearin

"Thanks, But what I wished for is that our mom, Bear and Nyan Dad would come here and hang out with us until it was over..." I said sadly as the sphere started to melt

"That's right Cubbonyan!" A older, yet familiar voice answered his question and the molten liquid metal revealed two familiar faces, "but you didn't say which one of us!"

"Mom!" Cubbonyan, Beargamot, and Bearin cried as we saw our mom older and had been beheaded and contained in a steampunk robot bear body

"I knew they would set this during this time of year!" said the mother

"And what about the cyborg?" Brother asked

"I'm what you mortal yokai called Bakunyan, but now I am Bakuborg" said Bakuborg

"For me kids, my name is Bearlyboard, I'm the motherboard of the Multidimensional Surge series program that has followers up to thousands" Bearlyboard spoke nicely

"Nice to meet you future sis..." Brother greeted himself to her

"Nice to see you again, -laughs- Bearly Lord..." Bearlyboard giggled

"I get it, you knew as well..." Brother smirked as she smiled at her younger brother

"What about Cuddly?" I asked her

"Cuddly was gone, but upgraded..." she answered, "oh Cuddlinator!~ you got friends!"

A blob of blue metal formed into a strong blue bear with a biker jacket on. He somehow a great cartoon pilot that wasn't green-lit. Cuddlinator finally spoke, "My name is T-CLDY. Scrap project from Skynet. Invented for a clever way to kill Sarah Connor, but they found it ridiculous and order the terminators to put me down. I escaped from them and landed in the timeline that the target existed. Luckily, she found my purpose useful and decided to keep me. One terminator tried to stop Connor one day, I defended her while she and the hero guy got away. I knew it would be my grave, I saw an upcoming super truck as the enemy and I met our ends..."

A flashback shows that a shadow of an older bear has passed away during the event took place, a spider woman was crying with her adult children beside her, "I found out about how reincarnation works... a soul of the wise bear has reawakened me in some way, combined with the bear's memories of both realm of the Earth plus the technology from the terminator I've killed, I've evolved into a new terminator yokai, The Cuddlinator!"

Everyone got all teary-eyed from the Yokai Watch inspired backstory that has a crossover with Terminator

I'm amazed that how my Bear Dad has been put through to come back from the dead as another bear yokaisona, "when and how did Bear Dad died?" I asked

"It's a negatory, because if you want to save your father, I may not exist" Cuddlinator answered

"I see... so how did you guys get out of Soramaru's clutches?" Beargamot asked

"Is there a way to get Enma's team to our side?" Bearin added

"I think you guys could find that out for yourselves!" Bearlyboard asked, "it'll mean more to you Cubbot- I mean Cubbonyan!"

"I understand mom, thanks for being with us fashionly late!" I thanked her

"Now it's time to finish off our stuff in our timeline! We'll be checking you guys later on in the future" she declared, "but I have something to tell you now, only Gludra will come with a surprise..." the trio of futuristic yokai have been gone in a literal flash

"Gludra? What's going on with Yuuki?" said Vilgox

"I don't know, but he'll come to us eventually!" I answered

A red slime dragon came in the crowd unannounced, "Hey kids!"

"Uncle Gludra!" They cheered

"Thanks for your effort kids, I've come back with a great gift!" Gludra spit out a large present

"Is it candy?!" Bearin guessed

"Better," Gludra revealed the box by unwrapping the ribbon, "it's your cousin!"

The box sides fell and shows Reboot Dan sleeping.

"Cousin Dan?" I replied

"Yeah, since we came to aid you to save your parents, I asked your cousin to help me out! Yuuki isn't here with me because he's getting Keisuke. I wonder why they took so long?" Gludra explained

"I hope he doesn't get captured, after all, he is part of our Keisuke. And for some reason they are in another multiverse, you should be going to postpone your planned wedding!" Bearin insisted on saying that to her slimy uncle

"Thank you Bearin! I will get to Yuuki and Keisuke, before they reached out to you guys" Gludra thanked her

"Dan, it's time to leave and head towards to my fiancée and Keisuke!" The dragon woke the boy up

"Ughh... is it time for me to meet them?" Reboot Dan asked him

"Not yet, in a later date..." Gludra swallowed him as Reboot Dan went back inside his body as they're headed toward a portal to where the others were.

"I'm sorry about that promise, maybe later on Christmas I guess!" Gludra apologized for not keeping that anticipated promise he said he would, "We'll see you guys later!"

"Bye!" All of them waved at the slime goodbye and the screen fade to black as a random Halloween song

 ** _(Special Short Ended!)_**

 ** _Thanks for reading this for me, and I can't believe it's been a year since i did the last one, it is depressing that MS2 doesn't have a Halloween special. Throughout my history, I haven't thrown in a Christmas special... but since my fictional family is big, I guess I should probably make a good short based on it!_**

 ** _So like and review! See you soon!_**


	24. MS3 Short: Bearly a Christmas Special

**MS3 Short: Bearly a Christmas Special**

 **————————————————**

In the breeze of frigid cold air and frozen rivers have been shown on the television. It is playing Frozen which is basically supposed to torture mom and my dads, but unfortunately for Soramaru, they grow up in the 2010's decade and recognize the millennial's nightmare of listening to "Let it Go" on repeat for their little girls...

"Is this the best you can bring us to cry out where our son is?" My mom called out to the door, "I'm more prone to love this movie other than hating it... though I haven't watched the sequel"

"This is boring... when will you guys bring us the worst of things! It's Christmas! And I want a live record of my girlfriend looking sad right now missing me!" Cuddly cried

"And the preparations! I'm a decorator man! I want to hang the streamers! Call my boys out to put up the lights and place the trees!" Bakunyan begged

"Look! I'm sorry that I ain't available to bring in more "pleasure". I'm very busy and I don't have anything special to show." Soramaru comes in with hot cocoa to offer the prisoners, "I would've bring in "Tyler Perry's A Madea Christmas" but they already rented it and plus Jorogumo just left her world according to your creations"

"You mean, "your" creation." she frowned

"You get the idea, but somehow I don't want to torture you because I always feel warm whenever the holidays are around the corner. I just don't want to do anything evil for today, it may be like the world war 2 kind of peace. I just don't want to fight you know. I may be a villainous creature around Christmas, but this body makes me somewhat "complicated"... I've never gotten this much emotion other than rage and insanity" Soramaru grabbed some festive items and placed them inside the cell with decorative lights and ornaments

"You're just smooth-talking to us..." Cuddly noticed

"No... I'm saying what is in my heart" Soramaru brought in several trays of Christmas chocolates and cookies, "the last time this happened, you are honoring your grandpa. I was jealous that you have a family and I was born alone... sure I got Razen and others but I never get to experience any love from them..."

"So this is the reason... other than telling us nicely where our son is?" She asked

"No... I've already done that a moment ago and I wanna get a little real... I really wanted someone to accompany me and join the celebration before we are at each other's necks again... Sooner or later... I might know where your son is..." Soramaru chuckled

"I knew you would... but you wouldn't... you know why? Because he's determined to find us and you finding them is them finding out where we were" She answered

"I might be able to see what damage it's done once 10, 11, 100, and 1000 gets back..." Soramaru gained a headache while hearing a screeching song

"It is obvious that you're a Boomer, Sora-San" she replied

"Damn right, I don't recall having any more kittens in your record, pussycat!" Soramaru snickered

"If I am Steven right now, I would scream at you as Ronaldo and accidentally killed you. I wish it'll happen in Future" She laughed

"Did you say that Jorogumo has left her world?" Cuddly asked

"Yes, she teamed up with the king and Keisuke along with her Keisuke and friends. I have 99's group to investigate, but ended with half the squad dead. They seemed to know their strengths. I better believe that she's strong because of your influence!" said Soramaru

"My influence? It came out of my mouth when Karan got a hold of her... glad she's away from all pain, it's getting on my nerves. I'm glad that she's still safe during the holidays" Cuddly laughed, "I've remember the last time we had our Christmas, the last gift I've gave her in her current timeline is a silk patterned kimono with cute paw prints on the surface. The last gift she gave me was a royal emperor outfit in my size, but she insisted giving it to me because of what she owned me."

"That is so thoughtful, I'll remember using that for the next attack! Just kidding! I don't want to use your advice to harm you! It is just cruel!" said Soramaru

"Real nice!" Bakunyan frowned

"I'm just wondering when is the last time you decorated?" Soramaru asked

"Well it's not decorating... it's more like finishing preparing and finalizing several cathedrals representing several gods that once protected the fictional universe. Yahwhoo, Seeren, Aperil, Bearlygod, Lyonimal, Snappa, and many more. Many gods that represented a once lost religion and has brought back from the mind of a artists and the fictional characters. Fictionalism" Bakunyan looked at a picture of a crucified character.

"It was until the nonfictional humans influenced the fictional world with characters they stole in order to share the festive excitement of Christmas with their children. It is brutal, but it taught the children the real meaning of Christmas." Bakunyan continued

"Well it's too bad that not everyone celebrates Christmas. There is Hanukkah and Kwanzaa. Plus Twinklnyan doesn't celebrate it, which is a little sad, because her uncle and cousin loved Christmas." She reminded

"But I've never celebrated Christmas before. Let's watch another Christmas movie together! I've ordered some viruses to make more goodies, but it's my treat for you!" Soramaru smiled

"We love that. Thanks Soramaru, I thought you're a yokai villain who hates Christmas." Cuddly recalled

"For today you thank me, for tomorrow, it's back to the horrors of being away from the brutal fights. This is the day that I'm being very nice to you guys. I really wish to be part of your family, but that'll never happen. You would be mad if I tell you my plan with you guys weak really was..." Soramaru nodded

"Well it is great that you're crossing this off your bucket list" She said as all four individuals get to watch fun Christmas movies and secondary ones that aren't revolving around Christmas at all. Soramaru is starting to grow fond of the major bears, but he knew that all angles of doubt will possibly make this a forgotten moment.

I never knew this would happen, but at the time I still see him as an enemy that abducted my parents. He holds a sin that can never be atoned, and that is harming many fictional beings.

Mom and my dads recognized his flaws as a complex character. Soranaki never possessed such feelings and Onimaru are basically mischievous and curious beings.

Us never knew it. Until mom told us that he is a valiant foe well fought to their end...

 **(Short ended)**

 **I've noticed how much you have questions is to why Soramaru holds back in holidays like this in chapter 8. Now you know**

 **Soramaru is developing curiosity from his onimaru half and wants to share some of his hidden secrets with the older bears.**

 **It may not think like the holiday special with the kids. I've might've placed them too much and forgot about what's going on with the parents.**

 **Now that got me excited about this because it's heartbreaking. A Christmas commercial inspired me to make this!**

 **Review!**


	25. MS3 Short: Bunny Queen

During the ride on the bus towards the pathways of multiple worlds that contained the background qualities of a volcanic-based lair, others are organizing and practicing for their onslaught attack on their final boss.

Bearin and Hideyoshiko are practicing their abilities and tries to awaken his shadowside. Bearin however is growing concern about her brother enduring the annoyance from the collar he recently is wearing. Beargamot was trying to focus without getting angry, but every grunt and frustration caused him to give up battling Trokaeyo. The boy is starting to feel the same way as the cat girl, he has to tell his sister the truth someday.

Harelequin has practiced her feminine side with Vilgox for some reason, I've might've gotten carried away the Development I've got before he was still Vilgabbit. He has looked up to his mom and loved to focus on the flamboyant side, which makes him look like a drag queen rather than a regular homosexual yokai.

Vilgox accepted this strange trait he obtained, because his father never punished him that much for being a lady. A paper fan smack on the head would be a punishment he would lovely accept. He also avoided the bakugan trend because that was where he got the worst of his punishments from.

Vilgox never got near or even got close to his father, Usatrix. He is a ex-yokaisona because he got fired from beating Nyan Dad for something that he didn't love, but it is an unsolved mystery of why he hated the thing my family had shared. Usatrix used to work in the YPD, being best for using physical violence to troubling yokai. He secretly hid the fact that he practiced it on a 3 year old kitten and the mother that cared for his life.

Usatrix is responsible for abusing Vilgox because of the leg, ear, eye, and a tooth that was lost. He's the reason why the adoptive rabbit doesn't make any friends at school, and why he's afraid to hang out with those who started to care about him.

That is until my stepbrother stepped in, Beargamot saw him fearing about his father angry that his son bought a toy from a store nearby, triggering his switch into tearing his right arm off. Outraged by the quotes from the older rabbit, Beargamot stand up to him and snarled at Usatrix, he alerted everyone's attention to see the real fight happening. Usatrix was finally exposed for being a terrible father to a young gay son, as the kit looks up to his savior, promising him to repay this moment.

It is quite similar to what mom explained her story of how she dealt with her ex, Nyan Dad looks up to her as a heroine and he became one of the best husband to fight against the evil. I still remember that quote they both share... "You can't beat this guy just because he loved Bakugan!"

I do believe that my brother took most of the personality from his mom because she is the only one who ever loved him as it is. It gives him the trait as a pansexual, because he only cares for everyone who loved him despite their genders.

I was focusing on myself with my pen, but instead I've looked to what Shin is thinking

"I've gotta ask... how is it with Oso on?" I said to him

"He's cool, he told me that I have to watch out for Vilgox, he said that he's out to catch me" Shin whispered

"He's cool, they're guys like that in my time. In my home I mean..." I answered

"Well... other than that, I was thinking about Itsuke... I believe he's starting to grow more concerned about me with your care. He literally died for the loss of his sister, and he loved me like I'm his brother other than friends... I just think that Kukuri-Hime was very angry right now that she waisted her abilities on resurrecting him on finding out the truth of the story." Shin confessed

"Kukukukukukuku-Kukuri! Oh what! Does she know that I'm the one responsible? No! You did it to yourself! I'm shocked that I didn't remember that part!" I started blushing

"Wait... you have a crush on her, didn't you?" Shin stared down at him, making him look embarrassed at himself

"No! No! No! I need a moment!!!!" I ran to the bathroom and started screaming in agony with the crush I'm falling for... I'm totally more like Bear Dad than my Nyan Dad!

Everyone stared at the laboratory like it's an awkward moment when dealing with a emotional woman.

"Is Cubbo okay kids?" Brother asked

"He's having another Cuddly moment, Uncle Dan! You just keep on driving!" Beargamot filled in with an unwanted situation

"Okay!" The pathway continued on as the others giggled without my presence

"I love this family!" Vilgox thanked with a blocker for Harelequin's kicks

 **(Short ended)**

 **I want to add more of my OCs story and a heartwarming thing that falling for a princess looking yokai runs in Cubbonyan's veins as he recently has a crush on Kukuri-Hime. Bearin and his brothers can see it coming.**

 **So it'll be later until they faced Soramaru...**

 **So Vote and comment! See you soon!**


	26. MS3 Short: Sweet Run Before Spring

**(Take place in between Chapters 15 and 16)**

Brother is alone with the Lyoko monsters and Akunogan on the bus. He wanted to take a peek inside the building to see Gludra, but he must keep watch for any enemies who will hijack the bus and entering the location.

Akunogan seemed to enjoy the sweet ube rolls from the SUF world. He quickly ate everything sweet from the stash he had, he started to get a little impatient with every minute passing on without a grain of sugar in his tongue.

Brother seemed to feel the same as well, but he craves the wildness of nature. He enjoyed eating fresh salmon, eat forest berries, eats bugs, honey, and eats leftover food from the garbage. It is another drawback from Bearly Lord's curse, it makes the food bears eat seem more palatable than what humans crave. It is nothing to our bearish uncle because it is something that he can thrive on until he finds our mom. "I don't want to wait for the kids any longer... I just want something good! Like some invertebrates..." he said

"Me too... They only have chocobars here and I don't want to try only those! I want something new and stuff!" Akunogan suggested

"That's a great idea! I want to visit a world right now, somewhere in the Roald Dahl Branch! I was saving it for your birthday, but you wanted something cool to try." Brother explained, "there's a store that sells candy from all worlds around there. From chocolate bars to sodas! All available in bargaining prices!"

"Really? Better than eating Trolli Gummies?" Akunogan asked

"Trust me, it's higher than eating trolls!" Brother answered, "hey Eugene, can you tell Cubbonyan and the other kids that uncles Dan and Barodius are going to the candy store"

"Sure. You can. Count on. Us!" Eugene replied

"Make sure you come back safe!" Ray added

They draw a portal to a large store that is very stocked up with candy as they went through.

———————————————

The store is bigger than the words of Brother might said. It is 15 floors tall and contains strange yet delicious sweets they can eat. The uncles felt their mouths watering as they smell the chocolate air.

"How can this be a bargain candy store?!" Akunogan asked

"Well... they did it because they wanted other fictioners to try their goods at a lower price. There are hundreds of the candy you know, but they have exclusive chocolate from the "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory" and sweet downward bubbling soda from the "BFG"" he explained

"OHHH!!!! I must get them!!!!" Akunogan grinning with excitement

"Calm down! Let me get a large cart for that! I may not have the same taste buds anymore, but I wanna share it with everyone. The fee for getting any item is 25, but you must behave normally towards others... otherwise we won't come here again!" he warned the dragon

"Okay. I will" they went forward to the aisle with rows of baked sweets. Normally they reported that they have a very gluttony customer there, but it's only the two of them today. He grabbed a dozen of a dozen donuts and grabbed twelve of sweet Mexican bread that they know my mom loved, shell-like pastries that are called "Conchas"

A while later they went to the holiday season aisle and they have Valentine's Day candy on sale, we grabbed a bunch of them for the kids to give them valentines to. There is strange bugs covered in chocolate, it's my instinct for Brother to get them for himself.

An hour came with them pushing five carts of sweets, Akunogan made a last trip to the chocolate aisle and grabbed those bars after trying the samples.

The day has come to enclosed when I texted them to say where they are, they immediately went to checkout as the giant employee noticed the arms of Brother Bearly, "you came for supper huh?"

"Yeah... I am surprised that you have to say it without calling me-" Brother asked

"Bearly Lord?" He guessed

"Well I'm his incarnate..." Brother explained

"You don't have to explain it! You here for sweets and I support those who support you!" The giant said

"Thanks!" Brother handed out his wallet and tries to grab the exact change

"You don't have to pay for those, it's on the house! You can have this!" The giant handed the bear man a glass bottle with two ends on the top and bottom, showing the bubbles going downward.

"Oh no... you're too kind!" He replied

"I insist on giving it to you, the old Bearly Lord invented a unique way to propel upward faster and I wrote the formula on how the drink does with this!" He gives twelve-pack of the strange drink and a small box wrapped in foil.

"I simply want to thank you!" Brother thanked him

"You can get as many treats as you want once you saved the Tooniverse!" He waved them goodbye and they transported the groceries inside their bus. Akunogan asked, "why do you have to leave them in order to do some shopping?"

"Because, I just want to check out the store myself, but I didn't want to ruin this without bringing you. Come on Baro, let's check the actual candy store in the Ghoul Yokai World!" Brother drawn a portal to the world but with a different address.

 **(Short ended)**

 **I know this isn't heavy around Valentine's Day, but I wanted to draw something like this.**

 **Please let you know that I'm trying my best to continue Multidimensional Surge while finding a job.**

 **So furthermore, Like and Review!**


	27. Final MS3 Short: Monobearly!

**(During the set up before the trial)**

I was hugging his parents after letting my brothers and sister embraced them, "Mom, Nyan Dad, Bear Dad... I was so worried about you guys..."

"We know... I was afraid that our absence has worried you... you see Monokuma helped us escaped!" She comforted me

"You mean the robot bear Junko made? How can he break you guys out like that?" I was confused as to why he helped them, he's an embodiment and mascot for despair.

"Allow me to reply! You see Cubbonyan, Soramaru has stole something from me!" He said, "there are three things he stole from me: Students, All varieties of verbal bullets (truth or lie), and this very classroom"

"Why did you come here all like this? Would you likely get blown up or captured?" I told him

"Even if I did blow up, it'll take days to get to The Core again. Luckily for the technical and crafting committee, I managed to make a perfect disguise for the intrusion!" Monokuma swirled around and his white side transformed the color into blue and the texture to be furrier.

He looked to be a robot infected by the Bearly Virus, but it was just a great costume to infiltrate the lair.

"Wow! Nice sides..." we were impressed by the shocking appearance

"Now I shall begin my backstory!" Monokuma declared

——————————————

It all started as I saw the viruses taking off with my students. I was angry that they didn't take me because I'm already a bear, but I didn't realize that they're not after the students, they're after the multiverse. I care about how the plot works for me, my assistants, and my children! I sprint towards my study and found the symbol that was engraved on their chest, but I did now realize that you're kidnapped and being framed by him.

I glanced at all evidence like all the kids did in my world and found out the villain of the story. I went through all the struggles to get to The Undertale world and realized that it's heavily crowded with these critters.

With quick disguising skills, I managed to enter the gates, calling myself "666"

And you said 666 is a virus who possessed a demon so I told them I shapeshifted into this bear! And they seem convinced

While I found out where you guys are, I scurrying through the shed and found bolt cutters and then the rest of it is history...

———————————————

"That was epic Mr. Monokuma" I thanked him, "Thank you for rescuing my mom and Nyan Dad... it means a lot to me"

"Call me Uncle Monokuma for now on kid, I wanna have my Monocubs to have fun with you guys before they start killing themselves again..." he gave me a noogie while he was hugging me

"Let them tear my heart off! It's the least they can do!" I laughed

"So are you guys ready to face off against the trial... you know everyone here still thinks that you're responsible" Monokuma asked them

"Baloney! Let them believe that Soramaru is responsible, especially Sora!" Bearlywrote disagreed with him

"Well we cannot stop Enma's wrath after what the mortal children did as they ditch their lives to join this adventure" Bakunyan added

"Exactly, but they will likely point me guilty because of what I triggered the viruses." Cuddly explained, "no offense little guy..."

"None taken, big bear!" The Onimaru virus, who is named Omari, flew past them as they finished talking about the flashback

"You have the punishment button?" I asked my new uncle

"Yes I did! Got it for any murderous occasion!" Monokuma laughed as he hold it out

"Nice!" I smiled, "let's get this trial going!"

"Alright!" Monokuma agreed

 **(Short ended)**

 **I'm afraid to say it... but this is the finale of the MS3 Shorts...**

 **But it's not too late to ask questions! Now with three of the viruses are sadly out of the picture, Omari (Who is now the name of the Onimaru) is available to ask questions!**

 **Please don't ask him to get him and Sora back together, because they aren't having to get back together anymore.**

 **I am still available to request more stories! And remember...**

 **Multi Surge Origins is coming soon!**


End file.
